Results of a Crash
by snmwordbender
Summary: Rain is just home alone waiting for her mentor, when suddenly a plane crashes in her yard! Suddenly, she now has a bigger house hold and the host club is realizing they're being targeted! Not to mention there's the problem of a handsome red headed twin.
1. Rain

**Author's note: This story will be written in short entries, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was cleaning the kitchen, and getting impatient.<p>

"Master should be home soon," Rain reprimanded herself, "And I need to finish the kitchen!"

Really, she didn't need to, but thought that Master would like actually having a clean kitchen. She chuckled to herself as she always did when remembering the havoc Master unleashed when cooking, the food was delicious of course but the kitchen always had to pay dearly. Her goal was to learn how to cook better than Master so she could take over making the meals and then hopefully there wouldn't be such messes to clean up after every meal.

While absently thinking about her goal as she scrubbed at the pans, she heard a plane over head, and for some reason it was louder than usual.

"Planes don't sound that loud normally, do they?" she had to question herself because that noise... was it just her, or was it getting louder?

_Ka-BOOM!_

Rain screamed and her hands flew to cover her ears as she instantly crouched, waiting for the next impact...breath, Rain. How does it work again? Out, and then out, in and then out. Right? Oh gosh how can I not remember? Dang it, come on... Let's try again, in and out, in and out.  
>Rain felt better getting oxygen to her lungs as her body suddenly remembered how to breath, but now curiosity was kicking in.<p>

What was that noise? Did anyone get hurt? Should she check?

Rain pondered only a moment before she was standing up again and running to the door, needing to see what had happened. The half scrubbed pot laying forgotten on the floor.

A gasp could be heard as Rain saw the damage that lay before, and yes it, it was worse than Master in the kitchen.


	2. Help

A plane had landed in the yard, well, it was a bit more of a crash then a land, since it looked like just the nose of the plane was damaged. And then she saw a man stumbling out of the plane, looking around slowly and clutching at his side, a clear sign he was injured.

Rain rushed to his side without a second thought, and the man collapsed into her.

"Sir, what happened?" Rain asked, trying to also asses his wound.

He tried to wave her away but only managed to feebly flap his hand and he breathed out, "People...people...in the... plane... need to get...out...I must...help."

The fool actually tried to stand up as he spoke but Rain held him down.

"No, you will stay right here," she ordered, watching as the man's eyes started to loose any focus they had an he slipped under the darkness.

Laying his head down gently she rose, and then ran into the open cockpit.

"I must be even more stupid then I thought to be running head first into possible danger," she thought absently to herself, her pace quickening when she thought she smelled smoke.

A weak cough steered her into the right direction, and soon she found the other passengers.

Seven boys, all close to unconsciousness or fully passed out.

A young looking little boy crouching by the body of an older look man with black hair.

The little blonde haired one looked up with tear filled honey eyes, his mouth opened as he tried to speak, only managing to cough instead.

Rain shook her head, motioning for him not to speak and tried to pick up the tall boy.

After a moment's struggle, she managed to sling him across her back, and motioned for the little one to grab hold of her shirt so she could guide him through the thickening smoke.


	3. Heavy

"I will help," came a sudden voice.

Rain's head jerked up as she saw the injured man from before now in front of her.

She shook her head, ready to protest, but then had to cough, the smoke becoming harder to handle.

The man gave a wry smile of understanding and then moved on to where the other passengers still were as Rain dragged the two boys off the plane.

"My gosh is this guy heavy!" she thought, struggling to get off the plane without dropping the unconscious figure, "How much does he weigh anyways? Can't he trim off some pounds or something? Then again, he isn't fat, I guess its just muscles...Focus Rain! Need to get these people to safety!"

"I," cough, "can drag him to the house," cough, "from here," said the honey eyed boy. A determined look in his eyes that Rain could not deny, it made him look older, and yet, it looked right on him.

Rain nodded, focusing back on the task at hand, "I'll go and help the others."

"I really am crazy," Rain thought to herself as she took off running back towards the plane, "I could barely manage to get that guy one off the plane! How am I suppose to help all those other people?"

Even with that thought though she knew she had to try.


	4. Luggage

Rain looked at all the boys, now laying on the ground, and safely away from the burning plane. The man who had helped her, still injured, was starting to carry the boys inside, all of them had now fully lost consciousness, even the little blonde one which Rain had already taken a liking to.

Now she had a new problem, how to stop a burning plane.

"Right, now get water! Wait, would that work? Is this a gas fire? Or oil? Oh goodness what the heck should I do! Think Rain, there is always a solution. If only the phone was still working then I could call for help, but nooo Master was too lazy to get the repair man! Dang it Rain, focus! Fire extinguisher! Now where did I put it?"

Rain gasped as she remembered and ran to the nearby shed which held all the emergency supplies. She really need to practice thinking faster when under pressure.

"Die!" she cried when she sprayed the white foam onto the plane, which was thankfully small.

Twenty minutes later, after a bit of startled screaming when her shirt caught on fire and lots of coughing from the smoke, the fire was put out.

Rain was panting heavily, her arms sore from heavy held the extinguisher up so long she hopped back onto the plane in determination to find any luggage for her new guests who she figured might be staying with her for a while.

"Ah, here's some," she muttered as she started to tug out the suitcases.

"Let me help," came a somewhat familiar voice.

"Eep!" Rain screamed as she jumped into the air, sliding into a fighting stance. She then sagged into relief as she recognized him, "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you come in. Are you feeling any better?"

He gave a toothless smile, "Let me help."


	5. A Burning Plane

Rain looked at all the boys, now laying on the ground, and safely away from the burning plane. The man who had helped her, still injured, was starting to carry the boys inside, all of them had now fully lost consciousness, even the little blonde one which Rain had already taken a liking to.

Now she had a new problem, how to stop a burning plane.

"Right, now get water! Wait, would that work? Is this a gas fire? Or oil? Oh goodness what the heck should I do! Think Rain, there is always a solution. If only the phone was still working then I could call for help, but nooo Master was too lazy to get the repair man! Dang it Rain, focus! Fire extinguisher! Now where did I put it?"

Rain gasped as she remembered and ran to the nearby shed which held all the emergency supplies. She really need to practice thinking faster when under pressure.

"Die!" she cried when she sprayed the white foam onto the plane, which was thankfully small.

Twenty minutes later, after a bit of startled screaming when her shirt caught on fire and lots of coughing from the smoke, the fire was put out.

Rain was panting heavily, her arms sore from heavy held the extinguisher up so long she hopped back onto the plane in determination to find any luggage for her new guests who she figured might be staying with her for a while.

"Ah, here's some," she muttered as she started to tug out the suitcases.

"Let me help," came a somewhat familiar voice.

"Eep!" Rain screamed as she jumped into the air, sliding into a fighting stance. She then sagged into relief as she recognized him, "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear you come in. Are you feeling any better?"

He gave a toothless smile, "Let me help."


	6. Lightning

**Author's note: Thanks to xXBloodyCandyCaneXx I realized I should probably issue a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran High Host Club, this story would not exist! (In other words, I don't own Ouran High Host Club sadly.)**

* * *

><p>Rain rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh at the way he avoided the question and shrugged, "Sure. I mostly got this suitcase, but there some others over there."<p>

He nodded and silently walked over to the other side and Rain couldn't help but notice the lightning-like scar on his neck, almost hidden from the collar of his shirt, just like Master had said about an old friend of his...It was odd really, he was even about the same height, skin tone and hair color...

Rain was actually starting to get freaked out by how much Master's description and this guy were alike.  
>"So, my dear friend curiosity, should I ask him if he really is Master's old friend?" Rain questioned, and then wondered if talking to herself was a sign of insanity beginning to take hold.<p>

"Um sir?" Rain asked aloud.

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't by any chance be called Lightning would you?" Rain asked, going for nonchalance even though she was watching for his reaction intently, hoping she wasn't going to make a fool out herself.

He stiffened, "Why would a young girl like you know anything about a person like Lightning?"

Rain stifled a smile as she thought, "That's practically a yes!" but she answered him, "Well, he use to be a very good friend of my Master's."

"Your Master?"

"Yes, Master use to go by the name Avalanche."


	7. Dai

The man's eyes widened almost comically, "Avalanche? As in the Avalanche of the North?"

Rain nodded with obvious pride, "The one and only. So, I'm going to assume that you are Lightning of the East?"

The man turned around so he could look at her clearly and smiled, "Well, a long time ago I was once called that."

"Master will be so happy to see you Mr. Lightning sir!"

The man chuckled, "I now go by Dai actually."

The two shared a smile before going back to work at getting the suitcases out.  
>An absent thought went through Rain's mind, "What is such an amazing martial artist as Mr. Lightning doing on a plane with teenage boys?"<p>

She brushed it aside though, questions could come later, right now, she would salvage what she could. Those poor boys. More questions came to mind though as she worked.  
>Just why did the plane crash? Master had told Rain about many stories of the time he and Lightning, rather Dai, had spent together, one of them that Rain remembered vividly was the time Lightning had to fly a plane while being chased by an enemy...so how was it that the plane crashed?<br>Then her mind wandered to the other passengers...seven extremely good looking boys were now under her care for the time being. She swallowed thickly, not sure whether she should be pleased at the prospect of all the eye candy or scared at the thought of all the havoc they could bring upon her home. She ended up feeling a mixture of the two.

"Those red heads were really cute," Rain thought absently, blushing slightly. She had always loved red hair, wishing for it when she was younger instead of the black hair she had, "I wonder if they're twins...probably, I mean, they look so much alike! Gosh Rain, focus!"


	8. Blush

They managed to bring in all of the luggage they found, which sadly wasn't as much as Rain had hoped there would be. Dai assured her that it was fine, saying he was thankful there was even anything left.  
>"I guess that's true," Rain silently agreed, "Still, I had hoped to be able to offer them more. When they wake up, they'll be in a strange house, with people they don't know…I wanted to offer them at least something that they were familiar with. I guess I should just be glad that I was able to even help them in the first place. Speaking of which…"<p>

Rain dropped the luggage unceremoniously on the floor and quickly searched all the rooms, successfully finding her unconscious guests.

"Time to work," she thought to herself as she noticed their ash covered faces and smoky clothes.

Carefully she started with the little blonde one, and couldn't help but notice a small crease in his forehead that often came from stress.

"Why does someone so young have stress lines?" she pondered as she gently washed his face with a damp cloth, but then she noticed other signs of age. The crinkles at the corners of his eyes that came from much smiling were deeper than the average child's, his hands were too calloused, his muscles were too defined she also realized as she had to remove his tattered shirt. This was no child, at least, not in age, but maybe at heart…it would be interesting to see what he was like once he woke.

Then she turned her attentions to the red heads, the very cutes one…not that they weren't _all_ cute, it was just, that well, Rain liked red heads.

She started with the one with the almost invisible, and yet single freckle practically hidden on his forehead by his bangs; she really only noticed it while brushing back his hair. His eyes fluttered open for a moment and she was startled at the gorgeous pair of green eyes that locked with hers, if only for a second, before falling back closed helplessly against slumber.

"Oh boy," Rain thought, hopeless watching his sleeping form, blushing uncontrollably, "I'm hopeless."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I won't be able to update over the weekend, so...Happy 4th of July! And if you don't celebrate that, well, have an awesome day!<strong>


	9. Master

Rain finished taking care of the rest of her new guests quickly, having Dai help her move them to individual guest rooms and she then settled them in, placing a glass of water by their beside tables and hurrying about to help them be removed of their torn clothing.

Rain was surprised to learn that the brunette happened to be a girl, she passed as a boy, but then when she took a second look, she couldn't believe she didn't realize the girl's true gender. How could that cute face ever be mistaken as a boy?

She then showed Dai where he could stay but declined wishing to stay until Master arrived.

"He should be here any minute now," Rain assured, and not even five minutes later she heard him arrive.

"Rain! Rain! Are you ok? What happened?"

Rain sighed, and quickly went to the door to greet him, "Welcome back Master."

He grabbed her shoulders, eyes showing fatherly concern, "Are you ok? What happened? Why is there a plane in our yard?"

"Yes Master, I'm fine. Well, the yard may not be though because, well, the plane kind of had to crash land in our yard. But I have good news!"

He looked at her with a doubtful look and weary sigh, "I could use some good news after that."

Rain's hands clapped together and she beamed up at him, "We have guests! A friend of yours being one of them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Why hello my friend, it has been a long time," came Dai's voice.

Master stiffened for a moment as though in disbelief and warily questioned, "Lightning? Is that really you old friend?"

Dai smiled, "It is. Though I go by Dai now."

"Dai, it is a nice name. And I go by Takao now."

"I'll let you two catch up, I should check on the others," Rain murmured softly and backed away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So good to be back, hope you liked it. Please review!<strong>


	10. First Meeting

The two regarded each other silently for a moment before smiling.

"So, you have taken in the young lady?" Dai asked.

Takao nodded, "Yes. She is quite a special young lady indeed."

"Have you officially adopted her?" Dai questioned noticing how much his friend seemed to care for Rain.

"Yes, but she still insists on calling me Master," Takao said sounding confused even slightly upset by the fact.

Dai asked, having a creeping suspicion as to why the little one would insist on calling him Master, "How did you meet her?"

Takao paused as he remembered how they met before telling his friend.

* * *

><p>He walked through the market, wondering what he should grab to make dinner and thinking he needed to decide quickly with the rain that had just started when he heard the high scream of a child.<p>

Before he knew what he was doing, his feet had taken off running in the direction of the scream.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I don't have any money," a small girl pleaded, tears streaking down her face as she tried to scoot away.

"Then I guess we'll just have to find some other way to make you useful," a man leered, making the other two men laugh. Takao ground his teeth and made his presence known.

"No one will hurt the girl."

The men turned, fear flashing in their eyes before realizing it was just one person.

"I don't think you are in a position to make demands, considering you are outnumbered."

Takao didn't pause as he moved forward to place himself into front of the little girl.

"Old man I'll warn you once, get out of the way or you're going to get hurt," the leader said.

Takao remained silent, instead slipping into a fighting stance.

"Please sir, I don't want you to get hurt, I'll be ok," the little girl said as she pushed herself to her feet only being about waist high to Takao.

"Don't worry little one, I won't get hurt."

"Oh, cocky are you? We'll show you! Right boys?" the leader proclaimed.

"Right!"

"Yea, we'll get him!"

Takao had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. These men watched way too many gangster movies.

The two minions attacked with wild screams, one with a kick and another with a punch.

He weaved between the attacks and each of the men received a punch to the solar plex and then an elbow down on their necks and within a moment they fell to the ground unconscious.

The leader became fearful and then tried to recompose himself, "Whatever old man, you can have the girl, she wouldn't be any fun anyways."

He then fled, leaving his minions behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, I think I'm going to lengthen my chapters a bit more, I hope that this length is more enjoyable to read. Please review!<strong>


	11. Body Guard

(Memories:)

Takao gave a sigh that hadn't even been hard. He then turned to face the little girl and told her, "Well then little one, I guess you won't have to worry about these guys anymore- wait, what are you doing?"

The little one, soaking wet from the rain, was on her knees bowing to him and he heard her voice plead, "Please! Please take me as your student! Please become my master!"

"If that is what you wish, I shall teach you what I know," Takao said slowly, unsure of her sudden request.

She looked up, her mud streaked face beaming, "Thank you Master!"

"Shouldn't you ask your parents though little one?" he asked her.

Her head ducked back down, "I don't have any parents Master."

His face softened and he offered his hand for her to stand which she took happily as she happily proclaimed, "Thank you Master!"

"What is your name little one?"

She paused, looking down at her feet in shame, "I...I don't have a name...at least, I don't think I do..."

"Hmm...then I shall call you...Rain."

She beamed, "Thank you Master, I like that name!"

He chuckled, "I'm glad."

* * *

><p>(Present:)<p>

Dai laughed, "And you ask why she calls you Master?"

His friend sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his eye, "I had hoped, maybe she would stop calling me that as she grew older..."

"So, you want her to call you dad?" Dai asked more seriously.

Takao looked embarrassed, "Its not that obvious is it?"

"Maybe not to other people, but you can't fool an old friend. So, how long have you been taking care of her?"

"She was six when I found her, so it has been about nine years. I'm sorry, enough about me, tell me about you. Do you know who these other guests are that Rain mentioned?"

"Yes I do, they are actually the men I have been assigned to protect, I am their body guard."

Takao's mouth hung open, and then he couldn't help the laughter that tumbled from his lips, "You? A body guard! Oh Dai how times have changed!"

"Yes my friend, they have," Dai said with a wry smile at his friend's disbelieving laughter.

"So tell me about your boys."

"High maintenance but good hearted. The girl is a bit easier to deal with considering she isn't one of the rich kids, and though she isn't one of the people I'm technically assigned to, once you get to know her it is just inevitable to _not _want to protect her. She has really helped the boys," Dai chuckled at some old memory of his, "You should see the way some of them act around her, they fall all over themselves when she enters the room."

"My friend, though I do not mean to change the topic, I am curious. Just how did that plane crash?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry the Host Club hasn't woken up yet, they will soon. Please review!<strong>


	12. Waking

Dai sighed, eyes downcast, "Someone planted a small bomb in the plan. Someone tried to kill my boys." Dai ground his teeth in anger, fist clenching, "And I didn't even know it was there! They could have been killed! How could I have been so careless?"  
>"Lightning...Dai, it was not your fault. They could have planted it after you checked the plan. It doesn't matter anyways if your boys are safe."<br>"You're right, but, what if they hadn't been?"  
>"Dai, you know better than anyone we can't allow ourselves to live in the past," Takao said gently.<br>"Once again you are right," Dai said with a huff of laughter.

* * *

><p>Rain had been true to her word, and was now sitting with the brunette, watching carefully as the boy, no the <em>girl<em> as Rain realized when changing her, seemed to be coming consciousness.  
>The girl groaned as her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, "Where am I?"<br>Rain smiled, "Safe. You had a plane crash. Your body guard and I pulled all of you out. You and your friends are in the small country town of Owainkoto."_(AN: not real city)_  
>"Oh," she said, "So, is everyone ok?"<br>Rain nodded, "Everyone is fine, a few bruises here and there but otherwise, perfectly fine."  
>She sighed heavily, her body sagging in relief, "Thank goodness."<br>"Everyone is still sleeping, but I can get you some clothes to change into so you can get up and eat if you would like. You want some pants or a dress?"  
>She shrugged, "I don't mind, and thank you for all your help. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."<br>"My name is Rain, and your name is?"  
>She smiled, "My name is Haruhi and thanks again."<br>"I'm glad to help, I'll be back in a few minutes with something for you to change into."  
>Haruhi smiled as the girl left and then noticed that she was only wearing her tank-top and some shorts. No wonder that Rain realized she was a girl. Haruhi chuckled, Rain figured out her true gender a lot faster than the boys had.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi slipped into the outfit Rain had given her before heading to where Rain had told her the kitchen was.<br>Rain on the other hand was going around to the other Host Clubs, hovering anxiously over the little blonde boy, he seemed the closest to waking. Then, after much wait, honey golden eyes suddenly met her own.  
>"Good to see your awake," Rain said with a happy smile.<br>"I remember you," he croaked with a hoarse voice, "You helped everyone out of the plane." Rain hummed in agreement as she handed him some water which he took with a grateful smile. As he drank Rain assured him everyone was safe.  
>"Where's Takashi?"<br>Rain cocked her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face.  
>"Black hair," he elaborated, "Really tall..."<br>"Oh him! He's sleeping in the room next door, Dai told me to have your rooms near one another."  
>He sighed, "Good."<br>"I'm Rain by the way," she greeted, sticking out her hand to shake, he took it eagerly, any age that his face seemed to hold disappearing into child-like joy.  
>"I'm Honey! Well, that's what my friends call me anyways. My actual name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka."<br>"Pleasure to meet you Honey," Rain chuckled, "I brought some clothes you can change into, then you can head to the kitchen. I believe that's where Haruhi and Dai are now."  
>"Thanks Rain-chan!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review!<strong>


	13. Confused

Tamaki gave a large yawn before giving Dai, Haruhi and Honey large smiles.  
>"Good morning my dear friends! Now...would anyone like to clue me in on where we are exactly?"<br>Takao came in to the dining room carrying a tray of ham and gave Tamaki a nod of greeting, "I believe I can answer that, my name is Takao, you are in my home after having been in a plane crash."  
>He was still explaining where they were and what had happened when Mori came into the dining room.<br>"Takashi!" Honey cried out happily, running to leap into his friend's arms.  
>He gave a small smile as Honey asked him, "Are you still hurt Takashi?"<br>"I am better now," Mori replied.  
>"Hurray!" he cried, happily throwing his arms around Mori's neck.<br>"Where are the others?" Tamaki asked, suddenly realizing his absent friends.  
>"Rain is taking care of them," Dai told him.<br>"Rain?" questioned Tamaki, head cocked as he tried to remember if he knew her.  
>"Yes, she is the one that helped me carry all of you off the plane," Dai replied.<br>"What?" Tamaki questioned, his face showing his obvious confusion.  
>Honey looked over at the other blonde and answered, "She is very nice, and pretty too."<br>"Oh really? Hmm... Where is she now?" asked Tamaki, looking too innocent.  
>Haruhi slapped him upside the head.<br>"Hey! What was that for?" Tamaki pouted.  
>"You can leave that girl alone senpai," Haruhi told him sternly.<br>Tamaki pouted.  
>Takao chuckled, "Don't worry. You will meet her soon enough."<p>

* * *

><p>Kaoru's eyes fought to open, the bright light momentarily blinding him before his eyes adjusted and he saw a girl on the far side of the room, seemingly sorting through some medical supplies.<p>

He watched lethargically as she turned towards him and saw her look up to smile, "So you're finally up."  
>He blinked slowly, and then realizing she was talking to him gave a nod making her smile grow.<br>Kaoru then realized he was missing his brother, "Hikaru! Hikaru where are you?"  
>Rain quickly came to his side, laying a hand on his shoulder in comfort, "He is alright. He's right over there actually." She pointed to the bed right next to them and at the sleeping Hikaru.<p>

She watched as Kaoru slumped in relief before worry flashed through his eyes, "He's not hurt is he? He's ok?"  
>She nodded, "Just sleeping, he should wake up anytime now."<br>Kaoru struggled to get up, trying to get a better view of his brother, but her hand pushed him back down as she shook her head, "You will be staying in bed for a while longer, you, Hikaru and your friend with the glasses seemed to have the worst of it. Thankfully no burns, but you guys will most likely be sore for a while."  
>"What about the others?"<br>"I think they're all downstairs eating," Rain replied, her face thoughtful as her finger grazed her lip, attracting Kaoru's attention to how rosy her lips looked.  
>"How thoughtless of me!" cried Rain, "I'm so sorry, are you hungry? I can get you some food if you would like."<br>"Um, food? Oh, yeah, that would be nice," Kaoru stuttered, forcing his attention away from Rain's - enticing - mouth.  
>"Alright, I'll bring up some food for your brother too, ok?"<p>

Kaoru smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review!<strong>


	14. Smirk

Kaoru watched her leave and couldn't help but think it odd that he missed her company.  
>"Ka-Kaoru?" came a familiar voice he could he say he knew as well as his own.<br>"Hikaru!" he exclaimed, ready to jump out of bed and greet his brother but fell back with a groan, his muscles too sore to let him get up.  
>"Kaoru, who was that?"<br>Kaoru couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face, "Rain. Her name is Rain."  
>Hikaru watched his brother, the dreamy look in Kaoru's eyes making him want to laugh.<br>"So, what do you think of her?" Hikaru asked, lips twitching as he fought not to smile.  
>"Who? Oh, Rain? Yea, I guess she's nice," Kaoru mumbled, trying to turn his head away so his brother couldn't see the heat rise to his face.<br>Hikaru smirked, and then mocked his brother, copying his voice, "Who? Oh, Rain?" He fluttered his hand about in a ridiculously girly manner and said in a high voice, "Oh she's gorgeous! She's so nice and caring!"  
>Kaoru glared, "You're one to talk Hikaru. You're head over heels for Haruhi," he then copied his brother's voice, "Oh she's just so kind and has such pretty eyes! What do you think she thinks of me? Could she like me? Oh Haruhi!"<br>"Shut up Kaoru!"  
>It was now Kaoru's turn to smirk.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyoya did not like waking up in a strange place but managed to refrain from being too horrible when seeing it wasn't one of his friends that woke him.<p>

"Just what the - oh, um...hello," he managed to catch himself from further startling the girl in front of him.  
>She composed herself quickly and gave an understanding smile before introducing herself. "I'm Rain, here are some clothes, the rest of your friends are all safe and sound in the kitchen, besides the twins that is, they're resting up in bed." Rain added the last part as though an after thought.<br>Her eyes then met his again, "Would you like me to bring you some food?"  
>He tiredly rubbed his eyes and looked over at the nightstand beside him, thankful to see his glasses there and slipped them on.<br>"No, I can get some food myself," he told Rain, refraining from letting his morning grumpiness slip into his voice. He then tried to sit up, but couldn't, his body was too heavy, too sensitive to any movement.  
>Rain shook her head, slightly amused, "I'm sorry, but I suggest not getting up, though I guess you've already realized why."<br>He gave a disgruntled look, she couldn't have told him that sooner?  
>She chuckled, "Don't give me that look, whether I told you to get up or not you would have tried anyways. Now just relax a little while more, I'll go get some warm food for you."<br>Kyoya watched her go before closing his eyes with a weary sigh. It seemed everyone was ok, that was a good thing. Once he got some food, hopefully someone would care to inform him where exactly they were...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review!<strong>


	15. Questions

Kyoya had dutifully eaten and after having a book to read assured Rain he would be fine until lunch so Rain went off to check on all her other guests.  
>Rain very much enjoyed getting to met the jovial Tamaki, silent and strong Mori, enthusiastic Honey, and kind yet blunt Haruhi. The were all so enjoyable and kind, offering to help around the house. Mori and Haruhi were the most help Rain had to admit, though Tamaki was lovely with the piano that he had found in the storage room from the time when Rain had been determined she was going to be a pianist - to say the very least that dream soon faded - and Honey-chan quite enjoyed helping in the kitchen.<br>"Lunch time!" Rain announced as she steed into the twins' room.  
>"Hurray!" They cheered. Somehow, Rain noticed, they had managed to slid their beds together. She gave them a suspicious glare but let it slide, they seemed happy like this and happier patients were more willing to cooperate.<br>"Thank you!" they chirped together, as they often did Rain had realized quickly.  
>"So Rain..."<br>"When do you think..."  
>"<em>We can get out of bed<em>?" the final part they asked in unison, pitiful puppy dog looks on their faces.  
>Rain gave a sigh, refraining from rolling her eyes, "Possibly tomorrow."<br>"But that's just.."  
>"So far away!"<br>Rain looked at them for a moment, wondering how they were able to finish each other sentences like that, and at the same time trying to differentiate them.  
>"Why are you staring..."<br>"Like that Rain-chan?"  
>Rain smiled at this, she knew that only Kaoru called her Rain-chan, Hikaru would only call her Rain. Not that Rain minded, on the contrary...<br>Rain chuckled aloud and answered, "I'm trying to work on how to tell you apart."  
>They smiled at this and proceeded to bombard her with questions.<p>

Was there going to be desert? How was Haruhi? Was Tamaki annoying her too much? Honey wasn't eating all the food now was he? Kyoya didn't bite Rain's head off when she woke him up, now did he?  
>She tried to answer as best as she could before realizing they didn't even seem to care what the answer was. She just sat back and listened as their questions turned into many stories of adventures of the Host Club. Some of them were hard to believe at times, but the genuine look in their eyes made it hard to <em>not<em> believe them.  
>She would gasp in suspense and desperately hold her hand over her mouth to quiet her laughter to no avail, at one point her eyes had even watered up. These two were excellent story tellers.<p>

"Oh my!" she cried when she the time, three hours had flown by without her permission, "I'm sorry, I'll bring back a snack in a little bit, I need to go check on the others. Be good now!"  
>She said the last part with a wave over her shoulder as she scurried out the door, making the twins laugh at her frantic attitude.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review!<strong>


	16. Country Home

It was dinner time two days later when Rain allowed Kyoya to get out of bed. Even though his muscles were still sore she had told him that he needed to move around to help loosen them up. He was more than happy to oblige, being stuck in the same room for three days straight had not been an enjoyable experience.

"So, everyone is finally up," Dai rumbled in his deep voice, everyone's attention turning to Kyoya.

"Kyoya!" the twins chirped happily, rushing to his side, "You're finally out of bed!"

He gave them an annoyed look, and the twins quickly scurried away to hide behind their friends.

"Not thanks to you," he grumbled. The twins, once they had recovered enough to move around, had begun tormenting the others. They had been a bit stir crazy and for some reason thought pranking their friends would help.

Rain watched her guests interactions with a smile, they were all so close, even though they all seemed very different.

"What you thinking about?" asked a red headed man, suddenly beside her.

Rain looked over at him with a smile, "You and your friends, you all get along so well. It is very...wonderful." The last part was said with a happy sigh.

Kaoru watched her as she continued, "I haven't had many friends before. I'm not the best when dealing with other people. And living so far away from others doesn't really help."

"Have you ever thought about moving closer to town?" the red head asked.

Rain chuckled, "Master has often suggested it, but I like it here too much. Maybe if I get enough motivation..."

Kaoru nodded as though he understood, but didn't. Why _wouldn't_ she want to move? The country side was beautiful and all, but, didn't she want to be with more people?

Rain looked over and saw his face getting more and more confused as he thought about her words. She bit her lip, fighting off laughter. Was her idea of staying in the country really that hard for him to understand.

Kaoru was shaken from his thoughts at the sound of muffled laughter and looked over to see Rain desperately trying to stave off her mirth.

"What's so funny?"

"You!"

"Me?"

Rain nodded, "Is it really so hard to understand why I don't want to move?"

Kaoru shrugged, even though his ears were tinged with embarrassment, "It just seems like you don't get as many friends..."

Rain gave a soft smile, "True, I don't have as many friends as I would have if I lived in the city, but I love it here, this is my home. This place holds many precious memories for me. To be honest, people can scare me too."

"Scare you? How?"

She looked down at her clasped hands, resting atop her knees, voice solemn as she answered, "People can be dark creatures, for all people have darkness, but it is those with great darkness that scare me, and they are not as rare as one would hope."

"Not all people hold so much darkness," Kaoru said quietly.

Rain lifted her head slowly, and for a moment she just looked in his eyes, looking for something, what it was Kaoru did not know. The corners of her lips slowly pulled into a smile and she said in a gentle whisper, "No, there are also those with much light. Not until recently have I had the chance to meet many like that though."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review!<strong>


	17. Understand

Kaoru lethargically watched his twin fawn over Haruhi, helping her carry about he clothes and doing any other chores which the brunette might need any help with. It was funny, watching Tamaki then pop up out of no where and scold Hikaru for being to chummy with his "precious little girl."

Kaoru snorted. When would Tamaki realize that his feelings weren't any kind of fatherly affection? It would certainly be interesting to see who would win the fight for Haruhi.

It was odd though, Kaoru admitted to himself. Hikaru seemed to be moving on, growing more and feeling more. Feeling something that Kaoru had yet to feel for himself. Kaoru was behind, he didn't like it either. Hikaru and he had always experience everything together, but now, he didn't understand his brother as well. It was a scary thought.

"Kaoru!" Rain admonished suddenly, making Kaoru jump in surprise.

"Oh, Rain-chan, I didn't see you there," Kaoru said, relaxing when he realized it was his friend.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you didn't, you were too busy being lazy. Now come one, you can help me with some chores."

Kaoru didn't protest as Rain took him by the hand to drag him about from chore to chore. Helping her reach the higher spots to dust things off and the carry the loads of boxes to and from the storage room, then to feeding the animals, and preparing lunch.

"How do you do all of this by yourself Rain-chan?" Kaoru wondered aloud as they began to chop up some vegetables for their midday meal.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it just seems like so much work for you to do all by yourself!"

Rain gave him a smile, "Its not that bad actually, I'm use to it. It is nice though having a bit of help, I must admit."

Kaoru had been a bit dazed by her smile but managed to respond, "You are amazing Rain-chan."

She just shook her head with a laugh, "That's sweet of you, but really, it's just what I do. I can't really think of cleaning out the stalls and dusting off shelves as amazing."

She then switched to talk about another subject, regaling Kaoru with some comical accidents that had taken place on the farm. Kaoru listened attentively but at the same time he couldn't help but marvel at her.

She was just so real. She was honest, hardworking, kind, and caring. She would worry too much sometimes, she would become embarrassed easily at things, she was quite forgetful at times, but yet Kaoru admired it all. It was who she was and he liked it all.  
>Was this what Hikaru felt around Haruhi? Wanting to make her smile, even if it meant looking stupid at times...being happy just by being by her side...being fascinated over even the simplest things like how her eyes crinkled when she smiled...<p>

"What are you thinking about?" Rain asked, shaking the red head from his thoughts. Kaoru looked at her, seeing her concerned expression and gave a reassuring smile, and replied easily, "Just thinking about how much I seem to have in common with my brother?"

Rain's eyebrows rose, a smirk on her face as she suppressed her laughter. "That's quite an interesting thought indeed. Now come on, no more dilly-dallying, we've got to get lunch done."

Kaoru nodded, still smiling as he thought, "I'm understanding Hikaru. I'm understanding this feeling more."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please review!<strong>


	18. Misunderstanding

"Takashi?" Honey asked, tugging on his friend's sleeve to get his attention. He bit his lip as he waited for Mori to acknowledge him.

Mori looked down and raised an eyebrow waiting for his short friend to continue the question.

"What do you think of Rain-chan?"

"Why do you ask?"

Honey shrugged, "I don't know, just curious I guess."

A small smile lit Mori's face for a moment at Honey's child-like attitude and then he answered his friend dutifully, "She is strong and kind."

"Do you like her Takashi?"

Mori gave his friend a pointed look, "What kind of _like_ are you referring to Mitsukuni?"

"Like, like!" Honey answered, as though it had been obvious.

"No." Mori stated, face stoic.

"Aw! But why? She's so pretty and you would make such a cute couple!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Someone else likes her."

"What? Really! Who Takashi? Who? Who? Who?" Honey asked, beginning to jump up and down with impatience.

"You can't tell?"

"Tell me! Tell me!"

Mori smirked, was his friend really that blind?

"Takashi!" Honey whined, his eyes growing wide and pleading.

"No."

"Why?" Honey continued pitifully.

"It should be obvious."

"Can't you just tell me? Pretty, pretty please! With a cherry on top!"

Mori chuckled a bit at this but didn't crack, "No."

"Come on! At least give me a hint!" the blonde begged, hands clasped dramatically together as he starred up at Mori.

"Hn."

Honey took this as a yes and began to try and narrow down his choices by elminating the people who obviously didn't _like, like_ Rain-chan...

"Its definitly not Haruhi, that would just be silly...not Tamaki...not Hikaru of course... and apparently its not you...Is it Kyoya?" Honey exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise, "It is, isn't it? I knew it! He always smiles more when she around and he didn't get angry when she woke him up! You were right Takashi, it was so obvious! I can't believe I didn't see it for myself! Wow am I blind! You know what? I'll just to have help them get together! Kyoya isn't nearly as good with girls as the rest of us so he'll need all the help he can get! I have to start making plans. Oh boy, this could take more than just making them have a cake together. Thanks for your help Takashi! Bye, bye!"

Mori's jaw had gone slack as his little blonde friend ran off, hurrying to try and pair together the wrong couple. What had he done?

Kaoru then walked in, "Hey Mori. Everything ok? You don't look too good."

Mori swallowed thickly. If Kaoru found out what had happened he would be dead.

"I'm ok," Mori answered, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Just take it easy," Kaoru advised, not fully satisfied with his friend's answer, "You don't need to push yourself too hard. Well...I have to go find Rain-chan now, bye bye!"

Mori nodded in return, fearing to say anything least he give himself away. When the red head was out of sight he gave an uneasy sigh. He was definitely dead. No doubt about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Heads up! I won't be able to update for a few days because I'll be out of town. Hope you enjoyed this chappie, please review!<strong>


	19. Where to Start?

Kyoya pushed his glasses back into place as he examined the storage room, his new duty. It definitely needed some organizing. Random boxes scattered about, even more random things stored within. Sheet music, flower pots, sun glasses, an old typewriter, a hula hoop, some comic books, even a bird bath! You name it, it seemed to be in this storage room.

"Hey there," came Rain's voice.

Kyoya turned and offered her a smile.

"I know its a mess in here," Rain continued, returning his smile with an embarrassed one, "So I thought I might be able to lend a hand."

"That would be much appreciated," Kyoya replied.

"Alright boss, where should I start?"

"We need to sort through the boxes and get rid of everything that has no use," Kyoya said.

Rain bit her lip, she agreed, they needed to throw away at lot, but she also didn't want to. At lot of the object held old memories, even if they may not have much use...

Kyoya looked over at her and sighed, he should have known she would be attached to all this old junk, "We don't have to throw it all away."  
>"...'k...Thanks Kyoya," Rain murmured, blushing with embarrassment at the fact she was unable to part with things she probably hadn't even laid eyes on it years.<p>

He shrugged, "Let's begin."

As the two began to work through the many boxes, a small figure huddled outside the door, a wicked grin on his face as he was about to put his first plan in action. His friends would thank him later...

Quietly shutting the door and sliding the lock into place he tiptoed away, laughing happily to himself as he patted himself on the back. Now it would only be a matter of time before Kyoya and Rain-chan got together! And if not, this was a good way to start building up their relationship.

Honey hummed a bit as he skipped about, while on the other side of the house Mori frantically searched for his smaller friend. He had no idea where to even start looking for his little friend though. His use calm demeanor had come apart, knowing that he need to fix this immediately. He swallowed thickly at the thought of what Kaoru would do to him if he realized Mori allowed such a misconception to enter Mitsukuni's head...or even worse...what if Honey actually succeeding in his match making plans...

Mori's froze momentarily at this horrifying thought before he gave himself a mental shake, continuing his search with renewed vigor. He needed to find Mitsukuni. Now.

Back in the storage room though the two occupants paused as they heard a noise. One that sounded oddly like a lock clicking into place. They shared a look, confirming that they noise wasn't not just something of their imaginations.

"I'll just go double check," Rain volunteered, setting down a worn out umbrella and walked to the door which seemed to have been closed. She reached out and gave the door knob and experimental twist and gulped nervously. It was locked. And there was no way to unlock it from the inside. In other words, they were stuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: *Evil laugh*. These characters are just so much fun to write! Hope you enjoyed this chappie, please review!<strong>


	20. Stuck

"Oh boy," Rain thought nervously, trying to jiggle open the door. After a few more tries she gave up, knowing that no matter how hard she twisted the knob, the door would not open.

"Um...Kyoya..." Rain began.

A sigh could be heard, "Let me guess, we're locked in."

Rain gave an uneasy chuckle, "Good guess."

She walked back over to her self-assigned station and moved to place the tattered umbrella off to the side with the other things that wouldn't be needed.

Kyoya gave a silent sigh, happy he didn't have to deal with any temper tantrums that he knew girls tended to have from time to time. He really did not like dealing with temper tantrums.

Apparently his sigh hadn't been so silent though as he caught Rain glaring in his direction.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up.

She gave a dainty sniff, "Gosh, you act like I'm some over emotional crybaby."

"And you're not?" he asked, gesturing to all the things around them that Rain did not want to part with.

Rain stiffened, sure she didn't want to get rid of some of her old stuff, but a lot of people were like that. It didn't make her over emotional.

"No," she told him, "I try not to be anyways."

He pushed up his glasses, "Very well."

He then went back to sorting away the various objects before him and Rain's jaw went slack for a moment, that's all he had to say? No, I'm sorry, or anything?

She gave a mental sigh and shook her head, following his lead and organizing the rest of the items before her. There was no point getting upset over such a small slight to her ego.

A small part of her brain hissed, he could have at least apologized.

Rain glanced up at him for a moment at this, and then shook her head. No, he wasn't that kind of guy. But that didn't mean that he wasn't sorry.

With this she gave a small smile, it was always so much fun learning about people, even if some things weren't always more pleasant...like lack of apologies...

What else would she be able to learn about her new friend? Now with so much time on their hands, seeing as they were locked in, she wondered what would happen.

Elsewhere, Takao and Dai sitting on the front porch enjoying each other's company, sharing stories, and laughing over the antics of the children under their care.

At the moment they were currently watching Hikaru as he trotted faithfully behind Haruhi, the brunette oblivious to what she was doing to the moonstruck boy.

"Here Haruhi, I'll get that!"

"Its ok Hikaru, I got it," Haruhi reassured him as she picked up some of the fallen branches of the tree Mori had trimmed earlier.

Hikaru let her carry the bigger looking branch since she seemed determined to do so, but quickly made up for the fact of not carry it for her by grabbing all the big branches before she had the chance to do so.

Takao and Dai chuckled over this, trying to stifle it though so as not to attract the two teens attention.  
>"Dai," came a deep voice.<p>

The two old friends turned to face the worried, black haired teen.

"What is it Mori?" Dai asked kindly.

"Do you know where Mitsukuni is?"

"I believe I saw him rush off to find Kaoru...something about his grand plans."

Mori looked stricken and started to take off at a run. Takao and Dai traded looks, and shrugged their shoulders. Teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Poor Mori, I'd feel bad if I wasn't having so much fun writing this! Hope you enjoyed this chappie, please review!<strong>


	21. Planning

**Help**

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Honey chirped, skipping to the red head's side.

"Yes Honey?"

"I rushed here to tell you! I need your help for some plans I have in mind!"

"My help?" Kaoru asked, "What about Hikaru?"

Honey nodded, "Him too. I was going to tell him first but he was busy talking to Haruhi-chan."

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother's predicability, and said aloud, "Of course. Now what kind of plans are we talking about here?"

Honey gave an impish smile and Kaoru returned it with a roguish smile of his own. He liked those smiles. _Those_ kind smiles implied many fun things...at least, it was his and Hikaru's definition of fun anyways.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori yelled and the duo turned to face their friend.

"Takashi! Great timing! I was just about to tell Kaoru about my big plans and - hey Takashi, what are you doing? Put me down. No Takashi! Go back, I have to talk to Kaoru! Takashi!"

Mori nodded in farewell to the dumbfounded red head and ran off, Honey tucked into his arms and complaining all the while.

Kaoru could only stare at their retreating figures in bewilderment. What...what just happened?

He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of all the questions that suddenly plagued him. He couldn't answer any of those questions now. His curiosity still plagued him though. Just what were these plans of Honey's?

Back in the storage room, time was passing slowly for Rain and Kyoya. They had managed to work their way through quite a few boxes but there was still too many too count.

"I don't think I can go on," Rain moaned dramatically, leaning back on her outstretched arms.

Kyoya wiped at his forehead, the hot storage room was not the most pleasant temperature. "You have way too much junk."

Rain sighed, "I know."

"Why didn't you just throw it away when its initial use was no longer needed?"

Rain shrugged helplessly, "I was trying to be prepared...I don't know, I just didn't want to throw something away if I might have needed it in the future..."

He shook his head, "You need a lot of help with your organizing skills then. If you're going to keep it, at least file it away instead of stuff into in an already overcrowded box."

"Sorry," Rain murmured sheepishly, biting her lip with embarrassment as a slight blush coated her cheeks.

"I can help you," Kyoya offered, though he sounded normal while saying this there was an undertone of slight awkwardness as he offered his aid, "If you would like."

A smile graced her face and she reached up absentmindedly to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. "I would like that."

Kyoya gave a curt nod, "Then I suggest we start now."

"Sounds good to me!" Rain chirped, her bashfulness slipping away to a more cheerful, confident attitude.

At this Kyoya gave a small, but genuine smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Will Honey's Plans come true? What's going to happen to Rain and Kyoya? Will Kaoru find out about Honey's plans? I love this story! <strong>


	22. Hunger

An hour passed. Two. Three. Four.

Kyoya's stomach growled, making him stiffen in embarrassment.  
>Rain chuckled and looked outside, the sunset was going to set soon, "I guess its about dinner time now, isn't it?"<p>

Kyoya nodded, letting himself relax, after all he was with Rain. Spending practically half a day locked in a room with someone makes it hard to feel awkward around them. At least, this was the way Kyoya felt.

Rain bit her lip in thought, "I think I might have some food somewhere in here."

Kyoya starred at her for a moment in disbelief before shaking his head, "I shouldn't be surprised after seeing all the other things you've had tucked away in here."

Rain blushed. There had indeed been many odd knickknacks hidden in the storage room: old jars, yards of fabric, broken blenders (yes, more than one), an antique sword, movies, newspapers, a bike tire, a cracked mirror, random cords to charge things...what they charged Rain had no idea, a box filled with sunglasses, another box filled to the brim with old and no longer useful instruction manuals, and under piles of boxes they had even found a sofa.

"Just take a seat, I'll go look around," Rain suggested, rising from her kneeling position, brushing off some dirt in the process.

Kyoya shook his head, "I'm the one that's hungry, I can at least help by looking for the food."

Rain shrugged, a smirk tugging on her lips as she knew that she wouldn't be able to change his mind. It was amazing how much they had learned about one another.

His dislike of messes.

Her sweet tooth.

His like of classic novels.

Her annoyance of cleaning...Kyoya learned that one rather quickly from her constant grumbling under her breath from which Rain then learned _another_ thing that annoyed him.

Her love of martial arts and his hate of early mornings.

Rain chuckled, remembering how he had almost snapped at her the one time she tried to wake him up, but he managed to reign himself in.

He raised an eyebrow at her, silently questioning her laughter and she chuckled again, "I'm just amazed at how much I've learned about you. How can a person not like skiing anyways?"

He shook his head with a sigh, "It doesn't seem that hard to understand. Its cold and wet and just seems very impractical."

"If you say so," Rain said with a good natured roll of her eyes as she resumed shuffling through the back of the storage room. She could have sworn she stuffed some preserved foods somewhere...

"I found it!" Rain cried happily, pulling out a bag and raising it over her head in triumph.

Kyoya gave another one of his smiles which Rain had come to realize were rare and couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I'm enjoying Kyoya's and Rain's bonding! But will it lead to something more? Read to find out!<strong>


	23. Remembering

Rain and Kyoya sat on the couch, the bag of food laying forgotten at their feet. Night was creeping upon them and they were still locked in, seemingly forgotten.

"I'm tired," Rain whined pitifully.

Kyoya cast her a dull look before giving a weary sigh, "I know. I am too."

"When do you think we'll get out of here?" Rain asked, and not for the first time.

Kyoya gave a shrug, a smirk coming to his face as he teased, "Am I really that horrible to be with that you are so desperate to leave?"

Rain rolled her eyes and gave him a lazy shove, "You know that I don't think that."

Kyoya chuckled and then noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?"

Rain thought about lying but knew by now that Kyoya was quite good at seeing past lies so decided against it, "Yeah, a bit."

"Didn't we find some blankets earlier?"  
>Rain gave a tired nod, a hand coming over her mouth to cover up a yawn, "Yup. We put them with the sheets and stuff." She pointed in the general direction of where the blankets had been neatly tucked away and Kyoya gave a nod.<p>

"Stay here, I'll go grab us one."

Rain was going to protest but let it slide, she was too tired to get up and murmured, "...'k."

Kyoya quickly grabbed one and sat back down, draping it over both of them and watching with sleepy eyes as Rain feel asleep. He was quick to follow.

Elsewhere, Takao was beginning to worry a bit. Rain had not been seen since this morning and no one had seen her since. She didn't go to the market. She would always inform him when she went shopping...And it seemed that Kyoya was also absent.

"Where's Rain-chan and Kyoya?" Kaoru asked, a concerned expression on his face as he looked at Takao.

Takao shook his head and gave a reluctant answer of, "I don't know."

Kaoru's brow furrowed and he went to question the others.  
>"I haven't seen them," Hikaru told his twin sadly when questioned.<p>

Haruhi was by his side and shook her head, "Sorry Kaoru. I don't know either."

Then he asked Tamaki who gave him a bewildered look, "What do you mean you haven't seen them? I thought Rain was with you!"

Seeing as Tamaki wasn't much help either he went to Mori and Honey, when asked if they knew Rain and Kyoya's location Honey paled.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot all about them!" Honey cried, and Mori gave his friend a startled look, asking, "What do you mean Mitsukuni?"

Honey didn't answer though, already dashing off with Mori and Kaoru starring at the spot he had just been. Then, they ran after the small blonde, hoping everything was ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I felt a little silly making Honey forget, but this <em>is <em>Honey we are talking about so I didn't think it would be too weird. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	24. Rain and Kyoya?

Honey slid the lock open and threw back the door, panting slightly from his run and his eyes quickly scanned the room and rested upon the two sleeping figures. He sighed with relief. They were ok.

Mori and Kaoru were quick to follow, hands resting on their knees as they caught they're breathe.

"What are we doing here Honey? I thought you said you were taking us to Rain and..." the rest trailed of as Kaoru spotted his sleeping friends, his eyes widen in disbelief at the sight of Rain's head resting on Kyoya's shoulder, his head then leaning against hers, the two sharing the blanket as they were fast asleep on the sofa.

Honey and Mori then realized the position that Rain and Kyoya were in and swallowed thickly. This was not good.  
>"Oh boy," Honey thought, sending Mori a frantic look. Now Honey who <em>really <em>liked Rain, and he might have just messed everything up from his incorrectly thought out plan.

"Honey?" Kaoru asked slowly, barely reigning in his anger.

Gulp. "Yes Kaoru-kun?"

Honey received a glare at the suffix but Kaoru didn't point it out, "This doesn't happen to have anything to do with those plans you were going to tell me about earlier, now would it?"

An uneasy chuckle, "Well you see...I, I-might-have-thought-Kyoya-liked-Rain-and-I-might-have-tried-to-get-them-together..." He took a gulp of air after having rushed to say everything and watched Kaoru intently.

Kaoru starred at Rain, resting against Kyoya and oblivious to the rest of the world.

"I'll take her to her room," he finally said, and walked to her side, sliding the blanket off of her before scooping her up into his arms.

He was silent as he walked out, and Honey watched his with wide eyes before turning to Mori.

"I messed really bad," he said sadly.

Takashi nodded and rested a hand on Honey's head, "It'll be ok Mitsukuni."

"But what if Rain starts to like, like Kyoya?" Honey cried, trying not to be too loud to disturb the still sleeping Kyoya.

Takashi also glanced at their slumbering friend, glasses askew, head awkwardly tilted toward his shoulder as his support had disappeared, peaceful face...

"Then we will be happy for Kyoya and help Kaoru," Mori told the sad little blonde.

Said blonde sighed, before straightening back up, a determined expression on his face, "I'm going to make sure that Rain and Kaoru get together!"

"What about Kyoya?"

"Hm...I'll work something out, but Kaoru and Rain belong together!" As Honey continued to babble on about how perfect Kaoru and Rain were Mori gave a shake of his head, a small sigh escaping his lips.

There was no stopping Honey from trying to fix his mistake, Mori could only hope that he would be able to at still stop his small friend from taking anything too far. This summer was bound to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So Honey remembers! I don't think I'll have our sleeping friends fall for each other though, this <em>is <em>still Kaoru's romantic story...Who knows. Let me know what you think! :D**


	25. Time to Shop

"Hmm..." Rain hummed absently as she looked at her decreasing food supply - very rapidly decreasing food supply.

"Oh dear, that's not much food left," came a voice out of seemingly nowhere.

Rain screeched, jumping in the process at the sudden presence beside her. When she got a look of the person her hand came to rest over her heart, a relieved sigh slipping from her lips before she began to scold, "Honey-chan don't scare me like that!"

He just gave a wide smile, amber eyes gleaming happily, "Sorry Rain-chan I didn't mean to scare you...Don't you think you should do something about that?" He asked, pointing to the sad display of food.

"Yes, I guess it time to go shopping..." Rain said in reply, another sigh escaping. She didn't really care for shopping.

"Take me with you!" Honey instantly begged, beginning to bounce frantically, grasping one of her hand in both of his.

Rain had to stop herself from telling him to ask Mori if it was ok, Honey-chan was practically 20 after all, even if he didn't seem to look or act like it often...

"Sure! It'll be nice to have someone help carry everything!" Rain chirped, clapping her hands in delight. Shopping wouldn't be so bad with Honey-chan!

"Where are you going Rain-chan?" Kaoru asked, stepping into the kitchen, questioning look on his face.

"Rain-chan and I are going shopping!" Honey cheered bouncing to Kaoru's side, "We're going to go to the market! And we're going to get lots and lots of yummy food!"

Kaoru smiled, "Oh well I would love to-"

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Oh, there you are Kaoru!" Hikaru proclaimed as he stumbled into the kitchen, his arm slinging across his brother's shoulders before proceeding to grab his brother in a headlock.

"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru grumbled, making Rain and Honey chuckle at his sullen tone.

Hikaru grinned, completely aware of what he had interrupted, "Haruhi needs some help."

Kaoru gave his brother the evil eye, "Then why don't you help her?"

"But she needs both of us!" Hikaru whined then turned to Rain, "Don't you think he should help Rain?"

Rain giggled, "Go help your brother Kaoru. I'll take you shopping with me another time. Sound good?"

Kaoru sighed, "Ok, have fun."

"Bye Kaoru! Bye Hikaru!" Rain and Honey called over there shoulders, running off to the market.

Kaoru glared at his all-too-innocent looking brother.

"Is something wrong Kaoru? Did you want to go shopping?" Hikaru asked, playing dumb, "I'm sorry!"

Kaoru glared daggers, making Hikaru smirk.

Hikaru tsked at his unhappy twin, "Really Kaoru, that look is very unbecoming of you."

"Then maybe next time I'm about to do something with Rain you won't interrupt."

"Maybe," Hikaru drawled, "Maybe not."

"How am I related to you?" Kaoru asked, shaking his head sadly, a hand coming up to rub his scrunched up forehead.

"Now, now don't be like that," Hikaru scolded, smug smile still in place, "Besides Haruhi needs our help and we shouldn't keep a lady waiting!"

Kaoru grumbled under his breath about troublesome twins as he followed his brother. Hikaru thought to himself, "You're not going to get the girl that easy dear brother, not when riling you up is so much fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry there's no Kyoya, I know he's here and then gone, but don't worry, he'll be back in a few chapters!<strong>


	26. Rich Kid

As they went to the market Honey realized this would have been a good time to have Rain spend time with Kaoru and sighed at his lack of foresight. He had just been so excited to go to the market he completely forgot!

"Is everything ok?" Rain asked him, a concerned expression on her face.

He gave her a bright smile, he could have them spend time together some _other_ time, "Everything is wonderful Rain-chan!"

Rain chuckled, "Glad to hear that. Now I need to stop on the stall right here, can you go grab those spices from that stand over there?"

She pointed to some of the items and Honey repeated them to himself softly before nodding enthusiastically, "You can count on me Rain-chan!"

They did this a couple times more, Rain going to one stall, Honey going to another and they would come back and compare the goods they bought. Honey of course pulled Rain to all the various sweet stands and eagerly bought many of the goodies.

"Where do you get so much money from?" Rain asked, an incredulous expression on her face as she watched him continuously pull money out of his pockets.

Honey paused mid-bite. Rain knew that the Host Club members came from richer families, but she didn't know how rich...

She then shrugged, "Whatever, can I try a bite of that? It looks really good."

Honey gave a relieved smile and held out his small cake for her to take a bite from. He couldn't help but like her even more for not asking more about his background. He liked it that she liked him as Honey, not some "cute rich kid". It was nice. Very nice.

They continued on with a bit more shopping, separating again for Rain to get some milk while Honey went and grabbed some pancake mix.

Honey happily agreed to buy the syrup also and smiled as another customer came to stand next to him.

Rain turned around and watched as Honey put the syrup into his shopping bag and thanked the lady. As she walked to her new friend's side to see what he was looking at now, she saw the other customer, but at a closer look she saw something glint in the sunlight. Something that was startling familiar.

"Honey!" she cried out, lunging to scoop the smaller boy up in his arms and out of the way.

"What is it Rain-chan?" Honey questioned, "Oh Rain-chan! There's a man with a knife!"

She nodded curtly as she took off running, and couldn't help but notice that she could hear footsteps close behind them. She turned and weaved through the many people before ducking into an alley that was a good escape route she had used before when an over enthusiastic child wouldn't want to leave her alone, it had always worked before but not this time it would seem. Still the footsteps followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Time for some action! Hope you liked it! Please review! :D<strong>


	27. Trouble

"Dang it!" she thought frantically, "I can't run as fast with Honey in my arms. But I don't know if I can fight this guy yet... Master doesn't like me working with knives... maybe if I didn't have to watch out for Honey... Well, I can't keep running."

She set down Honey and then turned to face their attacker.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

If he was surprised by her sudden decision to fight him, he did a good job of not showing it. Instead he said, "Step aside. I have no trouble with you."

Rain slid into my fighting stance, "You want to hurt my friend, that isn't going to happen."

The man's eyes narrowed, "Very well, then you shall die too."

Honey gasped at the dark statement as the man lunged forward and Rain blocked the arm up, sliding in closer and aiming for the chin with an uppercut. He blocked her punch, his other hand pulled back before flying forward to punch her in the gut, knocking the air out of her.

Rain tried to ignore it the feeling of her breath leaving her, aiming a kick for his knees but he just swept her feet out from under her. Her head hit the ground with an unpleasant thud, her vision blurring with the sudden tears. Pain exploding in her skull.

Even with her impaired sight, she couldn't help but notice the man now atop of her, pinning her down.

"So little girl, you put up quite a fight, I'm impressed," he leered, his stoic assassin-like demeanor having changed into a perverted thug.

She growled as she struggled to fight off his heavier mass, her body protesting any movement, only wanting to rest and heal. She didn't have time to abide to her bodies wishes though but then she froze as his blade came up towards her face.

"Oh, so the blade scares you does it? I shall enjoy this very much then, scarring you with my mark."

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her when he pressed the cold, flat part of the blade against her cheek. It was icy cold but she was hot with fear.

"Where to start? The face, no I should save that for last...how about your shoulders? You have such nice shoulders..."

He cut open the material of her shirt, exposing her shoulders and not hesitating to draw the blade across her skin and she screamed. The sudden pain startling her as it blazed hot fury in her mind. Her struggling resumed, desperately trying to get the man off of her. She didn't want that pain again. Not again.

"Rain-chan!" came the high voice of the one that could only be Honey, and then the blade clattered to the ground, "Let go of my friend!"

The man's breath came out in a huff as he suddenly went limp, all of his weight now atop Rain.

"Honey..." Rain breathed, starting to become frantic as the sudden weight became to much to bear.

"Rain-chan! Oh Rain-chan, are you ok? You're hurt!"

"I'm ok," she whispered, "I - I'm just having trouble...breathing...Honey...I'm sorry."

She struggled, fighting not to slip into the darkness, but with the heavy weight atop of her she couldn't breath. Dang it, if they didn't get this man off of her she could possibly die!

"Well," she thought, "At least if I die, I won't feel any pain...everything is going numb..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Fight time! How do you think it went? <strong>


	28. Determined

Honey couldn't believe that he had stood by and done nothing. How could he have just frozen? He had been in fights before. But why had he been unable to do anything this time? He shook his head and cleared his thoughts, focusing in on his friend who was sickly pale.

Her chest heaved with labor at the heavy weight of the man atop her, she struggled feebly to get him off, but everything hurt, she breathed raggedly, and her eyes fought to stay open. They seemed to close just a little longer every time.

"Rain-chan! Don't go to sleep! Stay awake Rain-chan!"

Honey threw the man off of her and she gave a huge gasp as she greedily took in the much needed air. She coughed and sputtered, eyes blinking frantically as she fought off the black abyss that threatened to swallow her. She had to stay awake. She had to fight it.

"Honey," she managed to gasp, trying to oblige to his askance that she didn't loose consciousness, "I'm...sorry that...that I couldn't...protect you."

"No! Don't give up! Talk to me Rain-chan!" he begged as he worked on pulling the man farther away before rushing back to her side.

She could feel herself breathing easier, but she was still on the brink of slipping into the darkness, her shoulder the only thing that keep her awake with its burning pain. Just when it seemed like it might stop it would flare again, burning like fire through her blood. She hissed when Honey tried to apply pressure to it to stop the blood. It hurt. Everything hurt.

"Come on Rain-chan, we have to get up, I can't carry you all by myself. There you go, now just put your arm around my neck so I can help you. Alright, good, on the count of three we'll stand up, ok? One...two... Three! Woah, you're heavier than you look Rain-chan. Oh no! You're pale! What do I do? Think Honey, think!"

"Honey," Rain breathed out, trying to comfort him and yet struggling just to talk, "just walk. I'll do...my best..."

Honey's panic instantly stop and he became serious as he nodded his head in a curt manner, a determined look in his eyes that Rain blearily recognized from the day they first met, "Right."

She could have smiled. This was better. Much better than him panicking. She took a step and grit her teeth, squeezing Honey's shoulder as she felt her body protest.

"Why am I so weak?" Rain asked herself as her and Honey stumbled along best they could, staying in the hidden alleys, "I shouldn't be so weak...something isn't right..."

Her shoulder seared with pain again as she bumped into something and she hissed under her breath. She couldn't think about this at the moment, she needed to focus and getting home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Tell me what you thought. :D<strong>


	29. Poison

"Takashi! Kaoru!" cried out Honey's voice after the long journey of silence.  
>Rain attempted to raise her head and see her new friends but she couldn't summon the strength. It was hard enough to put one foot in front of the other.<br>"Poison," she thought blearily the idea suddenly dawning upon her as she realized why she was so weak, so very, very weak, "I must tell the others I've been poisoned. Why didn't I think of this sooner? I guess it has been hard to think at all..."  
>"Poison," she coughed. Saying it aloud confirming the thought. Yes. Poison would make sense. But why would someone want to poison Honey?<br>Honey didn't seem to hear her, "Hurry up guys!"  
>"Rain-chan! Are you ok?"<br>"Do you think she's ok?" Honey snapped in a manner totally unlike him.  
>"I'll take her Mitsukni," Mori's low voice pierced through some of Rain's daze.<br>She felt herself being swooped up into his arms, and her head fell helpless against his chest as she felt her body finally go limp. Her fighting stopped and she felt herself start to grow nearer to the blackness. She was so tired. So very tired.  
>"Rain!" came Kaoru's voice, a hand slipping into hers and grasping it tightly.<br>The worry was so clear in his voice that it hurt. Rain tried to speak, tried to reassure him she would be alright, but could only manage, "Kaoru."  
>"Yes Rain, I'm here," came his voice again, suddenly closer.<br>"Poison," was the last word she uttered before the darkness took over, no longer having the strength to fight.  
>Kaoru felt any grasp that Rain had on his hand disappear as she slumped into unconsciousness.<br>"Poison?" he questioned.  
>"Mitsukni, what happened?" asked Mori as he started walking to the house.<br>Honey's eyes welled up with tears, the anger leaving his face in an instant and his usual gentle demeanor returning, "We were at the market and some man tried to stab me. Rain-chan saved me and then we ran away. She couldn't run fast enough carrying me though and tried to fight the man off. All of the sudden he was on top of her and he scratched her shoulder. I knocked him out but then Rain-chan couldn't breath because he was too heavy. Then she went really pale... then I had to help her up because she was too weak..."  
>"Poison," Kaoru said in a horrified whisper, now understanding what Rain whispered, "The blade was poisoned."<br>Honey gasped, "Poor Rain-chan!" He then paused, his face thoughtful, realization dawned on his face and he exclaimed, "That was suppose to be for me! Someone tried to kill me!"  
>Mori's eyes narrowed in displeasure, but remained quiet otherwise, though that wasn't unsurprising.<br>Kaoru also remained silent as he gazed at Rain, obvious concern in his eyes.  
>"Kaoru," came Mori's voice.<br>"What is it?" Kaoru asked, almost dejectedly.  
>He gave a small smile, "She will be fine. She is very strong."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Tell me what you thought. :D<strong>


	30. Wake Up

Kaoru's leg was bouncing seemingly on its own accord as he watched Rain's sleeping form, the deep cut on her shoulder having been masterly bandaged by Takao.

"Kaoru, she's going to be fine!" reassured the other - _very_ exasperated - twin.

Kaoru ignored his brother's comforting words - again.

Haruhi sighed and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder, diverting his attention away from his twin, "He's not going to listen Hikaru."

Hikaru turned to the girl he - was "secretly" - head-over-heels for, with pleading eyes, "Can't you fix him Haruhi?"

She looked over at the other twin, still focusing solely on Rain, and shook her head, instead of saying anything she took Hikaru's hand in her own and guided him out of the room.

Hikaru was glad she was leading, so she couldn't see the way his face was suddenly flaming. Even his ears were a bright red.

Kaoru would have definitely teased his brother had he even seen it, instead he was too busy with the mantra running through his head, "Get better Rain. Wake up Rain-chan. Get better Rain. Wake up Rain-chan..."

* * *

><p>Rain felt herself wake up, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She tried to keep her breathing slow and even so as to keep up the pretense of slumber as she asked herself, "Am I dead? No, death wouldn't hurt this much. Would it? I really hope not. So, where am I?" she gave a tender sniff, "Smells like home. Does that mean Honey-chan was able to bring me home all by himself? Oh my gosh, Honey!"<p>

Her eyes flew open, worry suddenly taking over as she feared for the state of her friend. Her eyes frantically flicked back and forth as though she would be able to find the little blonde.

"Rain-chan! You're awake!" came Kaoru's voice, relief and happiness could be heard.

Her head snapped to the side, and she asked with desperate wide eyes, "Is Honey ok?"

He smiled and gave a reassuring nod, "Yes, he's doing good. But how are you, is the more important question?"

Rain let herself settle back down as soon as she realized her friend was safe and answered, "I'm fine."

Kaoru gave her a disbelieving look, forehead creased with worry, brows furrowed.

"Really Kaoru, I'm _fine_," Rain stressed, pleading him to believe her, giving a weak smile.

Kaoru's mouth scrunched up with displeasure but he nodded anyways -albeit curtly- in agreement. He reached over to grab the medicine on the night stand that Takao had left him and helped her sit up to drink it, making sure she had every single drop.

"Thank you Kaoru," she murmured after taking her medicine, eyes fluttering closed as the herbs started to kick in.

Kaoru jaw went slack with surprise for a moment, "Why are you thanking me?"

A tired chuckle. "For being worried about me," was her mumbled reply.

Kaoru gave a quiet laugh, what an odd girl, "Just sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Fluffy! I love fluff! Hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


	31. Kyoya's Plan

Kyoya stood in the doorway, watching the interaction between Rain and Kaoru with a small smile. It was obvious to see Kaoru was crazy about Rain. How Honey hadn't discovered that for himself was too hard to understand.

"Kyoya," Honey murmured quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping Rain and smiling Kaoru.

"Yes?"

"You're not mad at me...are you?"

Kyoya examined Honey for a moment, seeing the sad yet slightly hopeful look in the blonde's eyes and with a sigh pushed his glasses up his nose as he answered, "No. I'm not mad. Though I would have preferred not to be forgotten in a stuffy room all day."

"Do you _like_ Rain-chan?"

Kyoya smirked, "No. Not in the sense you are referring to. Though I do think of her as my friend."

Honey beamed, "So my plan was good!"

"Regarding myself and Rain, I agree, it was productive, but I don't think Kaoru is quite happy with me."

"Are you going to tell him that you don't like, like Rain-chan?"

Kyoya was silent a moment, looking at the two figure's in his new friend's room and his smirk from previously came back, slowly tugging at the corners of his mouth. He pushed his glasses up again.

"No. I don't think I will."

"What! Why not Kyoya?"

Kyoya turned so Honey could see his face and the smaller one blinked rapidly in surprise at the mischievous look on his Kyoya's face. Was he seeing things? Honey rubbed at his eyes and looked back up to see if it had just been his imagination, but if anything, Kyoya's smirk grew.

"If he wants the girl, he's going to have to admit he actually likes her," Kyoya said, "And until he does, I'm going to enjoy driving him crazy."

"How are you going to do that?" Honey asked in an awed voice. This side of Kyoya was fascinating.

Kyoya shrugged and said in a voice that implied that the answer should be obvious, "Make him jealous of course."

"Are you sure your really want to do that?" Honey asked, brow furrowed in confusion, "That doesn't seem like a very good way to get Kaoru and Rain together..."

"Oh, I'm positive this will help speed up their progress," Kyoya stated, remembering how just that morning Kaoru was so upset that Honey got to go shopping with Rain but not him. His ranting had been highly amusing...before it got annoying and he had to send the red head a death glare for muttering under his breath so much. Why did people have to do that anyways? Couldn't they just keep their thoughts to themselves.  
>Kyoya cleared his thoughts, he didn't need to be worrying about his pet peeves now. <em>Now<em> he had to work on a way to get Kaoru jealous without making Rain think he was flirting with her. Good things Rain was so oblivious when it came to guys. Well, good for Kyoya anyways.

"Yes," Kyoya said aloud to himself as well as Honey, "I believe this will work quite well."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I love evil Kyoya! Hope you had fun with this chappie! Let me know what you thought.<strong>


	32. Oblivious

Rain had frequent visitors as she was confined to her bed, courtesy of Takao. Honey would bring her sweets, and tell her numerous stories, and Mori usually accompanied him, not usually saying or doing much. Rain at first was a bit unsettled by his silence, but was easily accepting it as she got lost in Honey's stories.

Tamaki had brought her a rose the first time he came to visit, making Rain blush slightly and chuckle as she thanked him.

At first they sat in a bit of awkward silence before Rain asked where he learned to play the piano, and they talked easily, conversing of music, and then the piano itself, before moving on to other instruments, and from there Rain lost track of how many topics they covered.

Then Haruhi would usually come and tell Tamaki to make room, apologizing for anything Tamaki might have done. And not long into their conversation Hikaru would appear, somehow always managing to sit next to the brunette, even though Tamaki would seemingly make that near impossible, Hikaru would find a way. Rain would always hold back her laughter until they left. Trying to be polite and "not notice" how head over heals Hikaru was for Haruhi, and how possessive Tamaki could be.  
>Kaoru was of course a frequent visitor, sometimes they wouldn't even talk, just sit and enjoy each other's company, read a book. When they did talk though, Rain always thoroughly enjoyed their conversations ranging from simple small talk to deep and thoughtful. It was wonderful learning so much about the good looking red head.<p>

And the more time she spent with him, the easier it became to the the twins apart she realized.

In addition to Kaoru's frequent visits, Kyoya also dropped in to see her often. Even when Kaoru was there sometimes. Which, Rain didn't really mind...not really. She always liked spending time with Kaoru, and of course Kyoya was her new friend so she liked to spend time with him.

But, well, maybe she was just being selfish she realized, but was it so bad that she wanted to spend time with them individually?

Rain - determined not to be selfish - made the best of it and happily laughed with both of them. But for some reason, the laughs didn't seem as warm when she could tell some of Kaoru's laughter wasn't genuine. But why? What had changed that made him not so happy? Could it be Kyoya? No, of course not, those two were friends. So just what was making the red head not as jovial?

She peeked up at the two, Kaoru protested something Kyoya said with Kyoya smirking all the while. They seemed to be acting like normal...so just what was this slight feeling of unease that she sensed?

"Is something wrong Rain?" Kyoya asked, stepping by her side to lay and hand on her shoulder and look into her eyes.

She gave a weak smile in return. "Oh, just a thought that happened to cross my mind."

She was unable to notice though the way Kaoru's brow furrowed with slight confusion and anger. No, she was oblivious.


	33. Spectators

Takao and Dai were silent spectators, listening, observing, inspecting, watching, yes, always watching. This is what they were accustomed to, that and fighting. Now a days the fighting was limited of course, but they were always watching their surroundings. It was not habit, it was just part of their life. They saw the small things, the large things, the hidden, and when it could not been seen easily, they would search and dig deeper to find the truth of things. This was who they were, this is what they did.

And now they watched as their children grew and laughed and cried. They didn't always like the roll of being only a spectator, rarely did they allow themselves to intervene.

They knew that soon they would need to step in for the sake of their children but for now everything was ok and they could enjoy what time they had left of peace before they had to fight. Yes, they would have to fight. Honey had told them what had happened while Rain was sleeping, and then Rain told her side. This was a deliberate attack on the Host Club. So yes, soon Takao and Dai would step in and confront the attacker but for now they would have to wait.

Meanwhile, they watched as blushes flared, anger seeped, jealousy grew and the flowers blossomed.

Rain had stumbled out of bed, Takao reluctantly allowing her to do so, with some encouragement from Dai and the others.

"Well, I suppose it would be alright," he agreed slowly, "But if you get tired or anything sit down and rest."

"Yes Master!" Rain chirped happily, rushing to hug him, squeezing harder with her right than her injured left arm. Takao noticed but said nothing. He couldn't restrain her, even though he may have wanted to.

Kyoya and Kaoru stepped to either side of her, ready to assist her if necessary and Takao and Dai shared a look. Poor Kaoru. He didn't even know what Kyoya was doing. Well no, that wouldn't be quite right. Kaoru knew that Kyoya was spending a lot of time with Rain, he just didn't know why.  
>Takao and Dai understood and could only smirk in remembrance of when Takao made Dai jealous, finally resulting in Takao getting a black eye and Dai getting a date. Oh yes, good times.<p>

It seemed that there young black haired man was also in the same position Takao had been in so many years ago. Takao could only hope that the young one wouldn't end up sporting a black eye too.

Kaoru glared at his friend slightly. Just what had gotten in to Kyoya lately? It seemed every time he managed to get alone with Rain-chan, Kyoya just _had _to show up. Not only that though! He was always touching her! A hand on the shoulder, picking imaginary fuzz out of her hair, patting her hand in comfort or agreement...did that mean Honey's plan had worked?

Did that mean that Kyoya liked Rain!

He glanced over at Kyoya again, already engaging Rain in some conversation which seemed to enthrall her. Kaoru stepped in a bit closer to Rain. He may be friends with Kyoya but no way was Kaoru going to let him get the girl. Kyoya would just have to find someone else.

"What if he does get Rain-chan to be his girlfriend?" he questioned himself, "What if I'm the one that needs to find a new girl?"

He looked at Rain and saw her smiling face and it was decided. As long as he still had a chance, he was going to fight for her.


	34. Dinner

Kyoya sensed a change in his red headed friend over the pass few days and was pleased. It seemed that Kaoru was stepping up his game. Kyoya wondered if he should do the same. It was truly entertaining watch his friend's face turn the color of his hair. Or seeing how Kaoru would get flustered whenever Kyoya would touch Rain in a friendly manner. Or, well, just making Kaoru jealous was hilarious!

So, should he step it up and making Rain think he was possibly interested in her to keep himself entertained with Kaoru's jealousy? Or should he back off to let Kaoru get the girl?

Kyoya gave a small sigh, he knew what he was going to do before he even asked himself those silly questions. Still, it had been fun while it lasted.

"Is something wrong?" Rain asked, pausing from washing the dishes, one of the only chores the others had allowed her to do so far.

He shook his head, "No. I just remembered I had to go tell Tamaki something. Will you excuse me?"

"Sure, me and Kaoru can do the rest," Rain assured him, making a shooing motion with his hand to send him off.

He nodded his head and obliged, walking off to leave Kaoru and Rain alone. He wondered if Kaoru would ever realize that he was truly helping all along. He chuckled softly to himself. No, this _was_ Kaoru they were talking about. If the red head ever did realize that Kyoya was helping him, it would be no time soon.

Kaoru watched his friend go with suspicion. This was odd. Kyoya had been practically glued to Rain's hip! What made him suddenly leave? He knew it wasn't to go tell Tamaki something since Tamaki was off playing the piano and Kyoya had head to the bedrooms, so what was going on. He glanced over at Rain, happily humming as she washed another dish and decided to not question his good luck. It was only a matter of time before Kyoya probably came back anyways. He always seemed to appear at the worst of times.

"So Kaoru," Rain began, snapping his attention in her direction, "what do you think we should have for dinner today?"

Kaoru paused, pondering over the question. They were running low on food since the last trip to the market hadn't gone very well...

"What do we have?" Kaoru asked.

Rain stopped her washing, "Well, we have rice..."

He almost groaned, they had rice for the past three nights already! Then again, there was no way Rain, or any of the Host Club members for that matter, were going to the market.

"Maybe Master can go and grab something for dinner," Rain said with a furrowed brow, also not wanting to have rice for the fourth night in a row.

"That sounds like a good plan," Kaoru agreed eagerly. Takao was sure not to get hurt going out. He was a strong guy, he could take care of himself. Besides, he's a karate master too, as Rain had told him.

Rain chuckled, "Yea, I agree. Come on, let's go tell him!" And with that she set down the cup and took his hand, tugging him along, not noticing Kaoru's soft and happy smile, or the smug-looking Kyoya in the doorway.


	35. Affections

"So Kaoru," drawled Hikaru.  
>"What is it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked and not unkindly.<br>"How is Rain doing?"  
>"Good," Kaoru said slowly, unsure as to why his twin was asking him such a question. Hikaru knew that Rain was free from bed and recovering splendidly, "Why do you ask?"<br>"No reason," replied the other twin with a shrug, "You just seem to be spending a lot more time with her."  
>"Uh," Kaoru said, "I'm sorry I haven't been spending as much time with you."<br>Hikaru gave an easy smile, "Its ok, I've been spending just as much time with Haruhi so I don't blame you. I just wanted to know how everything is going with you and Rain."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well have you told her that you like her yet?"  
>"Shh! Not so loud Hikaru! Someone might hear you!"<br>Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Everyone knows that you like Rain, except for Rain that is."  
>Kaoru became slightly downcast at this, "How come everyone can see it but her? Does that mean she doesn't like me in return? I mean, we have flirted a bit, but I don't think that she knows that I really like her..."<br>"That doesn't mean she doesn't like you," Hikaru replied with an exasperated sigh, "She's just a bit dense. Kind of like Haruhi in that sense."  
>Kaoru chuckled in agreement. Yes, Haruhi could be quite oblivious about those kind of things.<br>Elsewhere in the house Haruhi sneezed.  
>"Bless you," Rain murmured absently as they continued folding the laundry.<br>"Thanks," Haruhi replied, unable to shake off the sudden feeling that someone was talking about her...  
>"So Rain," Haruhi began, "How is Kaoru doing?"<br>"Um...good I suppose. Why are you asking me though?"  
>"Well, you've been hanging out with him so much," Haruhi answered easily, "So, everything is going good between you two then?"<br>"Where are all these questions coming from?"  
>"Well, you have told him you like him, right?"<br>"Shh!" Rain hissed, face flaming red, "Someone might hear you!"  
>Haruhi gave her a confused look, "But, everyone already knows that you like him, except for Kaoru that is."<br>Rain groaned, "Really? Was I that obvious?"  
>Haruhi shrugged, "Well you two have been hanging out a lot...you always blush when he's around, and smile a lot. Its hard not to see."<br>Rain's blush intensified deeply, "Really? Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed!"  
>"Why?"<br>"What if he doesn't like me back and I've made a complete fool of myself!" Rain cried pitifully, the thought depressing her greatly that he might not like her in return.  
>"You're not making a fool of yourself," Haruhi told her plainly.<br>Rain was still down at the thought of Kaoru's feelings not being mutual, and muttered glumly, "Really? What makes you say that?"  
>"Well he likes you too."<br>"He does!"  
>Haruhi nodded.<br>"Tell me you're not joking," Rain pleaded.  
>"I'm not." Haruhi told her, "How come you didn't know that?"<br>Rain blushed again, "Well, I mean, we have flirted a bit, but I wasn't sure if he was serious about it and I didn't know if he just liked me as a friend. I didn't want to get my hopes up only to get crushed."  
>"Huh," Haruhi said, still confused as to how Rain hadn't been able to see Kaoru's affection on her own, "Well, now you know. What are you going to do about it?"<br>"I'm going to tell him I like him." Rain replied with a fire in her eyes.


	36. Back Up

"Now, to find Kaoru," Rain thought, her courage still high and smile still in place ever since Haruhi had told her that Kaoru liked her. She needed to tell Kaoru the feeling was mutual before she began to doubt herself.

"I wonder where he is?" Rain murmured softly, after having checked in the twins' room and the rooms of the other host club member's.

"Where who is?" came a voice seemingly out of know where.

Rain jumped and gave a small scream, before glaring at the person behind her, "Kyoya! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak up on you," he said in a dull tone, but there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that he couldn't hide.

Rain glared at him a moment longer before getting to the task at hand, "Do you know where Kaoru is?"

He crossed his arms in thought, one finger coming up to push back his glasses as he answered, "I believe I saw him accompany Mori and Honey back into the woods. Something about a picnic I believe."

Rain beamed again and threw her arms around Kyoya in a quick hug, "Thanks Kyoya!"

Before she could run off Kyoya stopped her, "Now what has you so worked up that you are so desperate to see Kaoru?"

"I just have to tell him something," she said easily, but made sure to keep her face turned away from him so he couldn't catching her blush.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Since when have you gotten so nosy Kyoya?"

"I am merely curious..."

Rain rolled her eyes, "It doesn't pertain you so you needn't concern yourself."

"My my," Kyoya clucked his tongue, "Someone certainly is being secretive."

"I'm not being secretive!" Rain growled, turning back around to face the raven haired man so he could properly see her glare.

"Defensive too," Kyoya continued, a smirk on his face, "I can't help but wonder now what is so important that you have to tell Kaoru but no one else can no about..."

"Do you need something or can I leave now?" Rain muttered, forcing herself to calm down and not yell at him that it isn't any of his business.

"Not really I suppose, but Takao would like to see you," Kyoya told her.

Rain sighed, "And you couldn't have told me that in the first place, because?"

"No reason."

"You are infuriating."

"Glad to be thought so highly of."

Another sigh, "See you around Kyoya."

She then ran off to find her master, and Kyoya watched her run off thinking, "So she wants to tell Kaoru she likes him, that just won't do. I have a feel Tamaki would agree with me if I thought that Kaoru should be the one to confess his feelings first. I guess I'll have to do something about that."

Kyoya walked off in search of Tamaki, it was high time for Kaoru to tell Rain that he liked her. Kyoya needed back up.


	37. Deja Vu

"WHAT?" Tamaki cried, eyes wide with disbelief, even slightly panicked.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up further, "There is no need to yell Tamaki."

"But, but that just isn't right! It is our duty as Host Club members, no, as _men_ to always confess our feelings first! We should never have to put a lady in such a position where she is so desperate as to have to say what she feels first!"

Kyoya sighed, "Though I do second your notions, I do not agree with them as strongly, considering that at times it is necessary for the girl to confess first, sometimes it just works better tat way."

"But Kaoru is a Host Club Member!"

"And that is why I came to you."

"Well as King I cannot stand back and watch this! Kyoya, it is time to take action!"

"And what do you propose we do?"  
>"We need to get Mori senpai and Honey senpai! Don't forget to grab Hikaru and Haruhi too!"<p>

"Your wish is my command," Kyoya replied with a pleased smirk on his face, giving Tamaki something of a bow before walking off to find the others.

Kyoya easily found Hikaru and Haruhi, talking idly while the TV was on, though they didn't seem to be paying it any attention.

"Hikaru, Haruhi, let's go," Kyoya commanded. The two shared a look before shrugging their shoulders and getting up to follow him outside where they found Honey perched on Mori's shoulders, reached up and trying to pluck one of the blossoms.

"Mori, Honey," Kyoya said simply before walking off, having Hikaru and Haruhi share a confused look before scurrying after. Mori kept Honey safely atop his shoulders and walked on after Kyoya, Honey pouting that he had been unable to pluck the flower before they left but said nothing. The host club members could tell Kyoya was serious, and they were all noticing the absence of one host club member in particular...

"Hey Dai?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Where did everyone go?"

A shrug, "I don't know, I don't watch them all the time."

"I don't know where Rain is either."

"She's with Takao, I think he took her somewhere to train, he's worried about her slacking off, especially since her last trip to the market."

"Yea..."

"So, you seem to be spending a lot of time with Rain," Dai commented, watching Kaoru carefully.

"Um, yea, I guess," Kaoru stuttered.

"You like her."

Kaoru blushed, ears burning red and he knew he couldn't lie to Dai, the man was practically a lie-detector. "I do."

"Why don't you do something about it then?"

"I - I don't want to be rejected." This was starting to feel a bit like deja vu...

"Hmm...I can understand that, but what would happen if someone else were to ask her out before you."

"What! Does Kyoya still like her?" Kaoru cried angrily, the thought of how similar this conversation was to the one had he with his brother quickly leaving his mind.

Dai gave a rumbling laugh, "You are blind little one.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"You have much to learn," Dai told him simply before walking away to leave Kaoru to his thoughts.


	38. Visitors?

Kaoru grumbled a bit, still sitting at the table where Dai had left him. How exactly was he blind? Sure he liked Rain...sure he didn't want to be rejected...but what does that have to do with being blind?  
>"Blind? Ha, I'm not blind!" Kaoru muttered, fingering the table cloth absentmindedly, but then he sighed as his confusion increased, "What am I going to do?"<p>

Minutes passed by, Kaoru didn't notice, his circular thought pattern was mind tasking, the questions just continued to pop back up, not wanting to leave him alone.

What was he going to do about confessing to Rain?

How come everyone seemed to know about his crush except the very girl he was crushing on?

Why did everyone suddenly want to talk to him about his feelings for Rain?

Where was Rain?

Where was everyone else?

Why did Dai call him blind?

Once he tried to move on from one question another would come to mind, over and over. It was extremely irritating to say the least.

Just when the cycle of questions that never wanted to end was about to start tormenting him again, the sound of the door bell ringing brought him to his feet and he went to answer.

"Hello, may I help you," Kaoru greeted smoothly, slipping into his host club member confidence easily as he greeted the two men dressed in overalls before him, looking at him intently.

"If you're looking for Takao or Rain-chan, they're a bit busy at the moment, but I could leave them a message if you would like," Kaoru supplied as the men still said nothing. Only stood there, starring. Now, Kaoru was accustomed to starring, girls fawning over him, boys watching him in envy, people gawking at his red hair, or watching on in fascination as Hikaru and him talked in unison. Starring was nothing new to him, but these men were different.

These men were serious, intense, not like how Kaoru thought any country neighbors would be in such a small cozy town. They were odd with their fresh overalls and clean hands, as though they hadn't been working at all today when it was already at least 4 in the afternoon. Their faces were free of dirt or sun that Kaoru had grown accustomed to seeing on the hard working citizens of Owainkoto. Just who were these guys anyways?

"Yes," one of them finally answered, his voice curt, to the point, "I believe you can help us."

"Oh good," Kaoru said, feeling somewhat relieved they had finally spoken.

"We're from out of town and couldn't find a place to fix our car that broke down," the man continued, his voice formal and out of place, " Do you mind helping us?"

So they were from out of town, that made so much more sense.

"Sure," Kaoru agreed, stepping outside to walk with them to their car. He followed on after them, walking down the too long driveway to find a shiny black car sitting there, sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"So uh, what's broken?" Kaoru asked, brow furrowed in confusion as to how such a new looking car could be broken.

"Nothing," the other man finally spoke, "Now say good night."

And with a sudden bust of pain in his head, blackness took over.


	39. Sixth Sense

Dai jolted from his nap at the sound of a car starting up, distant yet too sudden to be just passing by. His stomach dropped as his sixth sense warned him something was a miss. Something was wrong.

He bolted from his chair and rushed to the house, locating six of the seven host club members.

"Where's Kaoru?" Dai demanded, voice rumbling like thunder.

The questioned teens looked to one another, none holding answers. Dai ran to find Rain and Takao, seeing them still training, sweat glistening on their skin.

"Where's Kaoru?"

Rain and Takao shared a look before Rain answered, "We haven't seen him."

Takao caught on to his friend's panicked emotions, the wild look in his eyes and distressed body language.

"Rain, go back to the house, take everyone in storage room and do not leave until we return," Takao demanded, his voice leaving no room for protest.

"Yes Master," Rain replied, her forehead creased with worry, "Come back soon."

"We shall do our best," Takao told her, "Now go."

And so Rain ran, footsteps muffled by the grassy ground, sweat still shining from the heat, heart racing in fear and breath ragged as she pushed herself to go faster with each step. She had to get to the others. Something was going on, and whatever it was most certainly was not good.

Kaoru...the thought was a whisper, a sad, worried sigh that passed through Rain mind.

"Please let him be ok," she prayed, "Let him be safe..."

Takao and Dai wasted no time, running to the end of the driveway, swift and silent. The smell of fuel exhaustion still lingering in the air, the sight of blood still wet on the road.

Kaoru.

Takao and Dai did not pause, did not hesitate as they slipped into the part of them that had been kept hidden for so long. Eyes becoming dark, focused, body becoming lose as they ran, the familiar feeling of the wind battering against their skin coming back and settling over them like a second skin.

Their minds were calculating all the possible locations Kaoru could have been taken, who could have taken them. Their senses were sharpened, sniffing out the exhaustion like blood hounds, following the smell of pollution.

Their eyes slid shut to half mast, focusing only on the trail ahead of them. Both of were thankful at the moment that this road was all but abandoned, so as not to lose their prey.

Fighters, hunters, this is who they were, it would never leave them, the sixth sense that always alerted them of trouble, that always intensified when closing in our their target. Some say they were freaks, ninjas, mysteries, legends and they were not wrong in saying this, Lighting and Avalanche's deadly senses were no child play and who ever took Kaoru would find this out the hard way.


	40. Worried

"Kyoya! Hikaru!" Rain shouted, not stopping her run as she entered the house, searching for the others, "Haruhi! Honey! Mori! Tamaki! Where are you?"  
>"Rain-chan?" Honey asked, his head popping out, curious look on his face.<br>"Where are the others?" Rain demanded, her voice hard and the fear, still fresh, flashing in her eyes.  
>"They're in Tamaki's room," Honey said, gesturing to the open door behind him that he had just exited from.<br>Rain nodded and stalked to the room, eyes hooded as the seriousness as the situation only continued to sink in. Dai was worried. Kaoru was not here. It was not hard to put two and two together.  
>Everyone stopped their conversation as Rain walked in, looking in her direction.<br>"Is everything alright Rain?" Kyoya asked, watching her closely.  
>"Everyone, to the storage room, now," she directed, her tone and the look in her eyes let everyone know that this was not some simple request, this was a demand that needed to be followed, and so they did. Mori picked Honey up and placed him on his shoulders, seemingly wanting to comfort the now worried blonde and also gaining comfort from it for himself.<br>Tamaki and Hikaru shadowed Haruhi protectively and Kyoya came to stand by Rain's side as she guided everyone to the storage room. They didn't know what was wrong, but everyone was quick to notice their friend's absent.  
>"Rain-chan?" Honey's voice chimed up, "Where's Kaoru?"<br>Rain's face became pained and she replied, "I don't know Honey..."  
>Kyoya placed a hand on Rain's shoulder, trying to offer his friend some consolation. Rain mustered up a weak smile for Kyoya but said nothing, too scared that if she said another word she would break down into worried tears.<br>She ushered everyone in to the tidy room. Mori and Hikaru quickly dragged some heavy boxes and other items to place in front of the door as Rain had instructed before huddling in the back corner.  
>"What's going on?" Kyoya asked for all of them.<br>Rain swallowed thickly, telling herself there was no need, or time, to cry, before she answered, "Something's happened."  
>"What?" Kyoya asked again for himself and the rest of the host club members.<br>Rain shook her head helplessly, "I don't know. Dai came running to find us, asking where Kaoru was and we didn't know. master suddenly sent me back to the house and he had this look in his eyes," Rain shivered in remembrance as she visibly saw Takao as he slipped into his warrior disposition, it had been awe-inspiring and terrifying, and a look she had seen so long ago, the first time the met on the rainy day in a forgotten alleyway, "When I looked back they were already gone...I have this horrible feeling that something has happened to Kaoru..."  
>"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered broken, "So that's why I feel this," he finished clutching his chest where his heart rested.<br>"What is it?" Haruhi asked, everyone now watching the red head.  
>"My head hurt a while back but I didn't think anything of it, but after that I felt so tired...I had no reason to feel tired either...Kaoru..."<br>"What do you think happened?" Tamaki questioned, no one second guessing the connection the twins had.  
>"His getting farther away," Hikaru whispered, sounding pained, "Who ever has them is taking him away."<br>Silence descended upon them. They were helpless. For now they could only pray Takao and Dai would save Hikaru before anything worse could happen.


	41. A Borrowed Ride

Running, flying, leaping, they were blurs, a mere burst a wind that wound pass by. Lightning and Avalanche were deadly forces that no one would dare to mess with knowingly. Too bad the people who took Kaoru didn't know this.  
>It had been more difficult to continue to track the car that Kaoru had been taken in the longer they went because no matter how fast they went that blasted car was obviously going faster. So there was only one thing they could do...<br>They suddenly stopped in terrifying unison, startling the motorcyclists before them.  
>"We need to borrow your ride," Avalanche said simply, the polite and much more proper Takao that would never steal seemingly gone.<br>"Yea right," one of the bikers scoffed, "Like we're just going to let you take our bikes."  
>Avalanche moved blindingly fast, the biker suddenly being pined up against the wall, a forearm suddenly in his throat.<br>"I believe," Avalanche said quietly, "That your bike is the least of your worries right now."  
>"Just - just take it man!" the biker cried, his hands scrambling to pull the arm out of his throat, "Just take it!"<br>"That's what I like to hear," Avalanche replied, taking a step back, his arm no longer located at the man's throat, "We shall attempt to return your ride." He then looked to the other bikers, "Does anyone else have a problem with this?"  
>Though the men in leather jackets, with tattoos scattered across their large muscular bodies, they should have easily intimidated these casual dressed men - like they had done to some many others - yet, they were now the ones being intimidated. This position was not a pleasurable one.<br>They all shook their heads, no one wanted to deal with the consequences of what their refusal would mean.  
>"Good. Now which bikes are the fastest?"<br>Within minutes Avalanche and Lightning were back on the road, riding furiously fast down the pavement. They would find Kaoru. Preferably before dinner.  
>Both spared a thought for the children under their care, who they hoped were safely tucked away in the storage room. They could only pray that no harm came to the children while they were away.<br>Back at the house, the host club members and Rain were indeed safe. The storage room was not yet too hot, it was only early afternoon, but they knew it most likely going to be a bit stuffy soon.  
>They were bored, and worried, and scared, and a little hungry as they tried to only have a light snack on the foods stored away so they could have more at dinner if necessary.<br>Tamaki was pacing, Hikaru was huddle in the corner in a horrid state of shock, angry, depression and worry. Haruhi was by his side, trying to console him, which was hard to do when she was also scared for Kaoru's well being.  
>Kyoya was scribbling fiercely in his small black notebook, trying to recall as many detail as he could of the day, trying to see if any of it could be of use. Mori was sitting on the couch, comforting a visibly panicked Honey. Rain, she was watching everyone dully, somewhat numb in disbelief this was happening. She didn't want to think this was real because if it was that meant Kaoru could be in real danger and there was no way, what's so ever, that she wanted that to be real.<br>They all hoped that Kaoru would be brought back to them safely.


	42. Kidnapped!

Kaoru's head ached, that was the first thing he noticed when he finally came to consciousness. His wrists, he then realized, were bound together rather uncomfortably, as were his ankles. It was hard to see much, being tossed in the back of the car, tossing and turning with every jarring bump that they hit. His body was already sore of the position he noticed. How long had they been driving?

And then the next thing that came to mind, the sudden fact dawning on him: He had been kidnapped.

Where was he? What was going on? Who had taken him? Was Hikaru ok? Was everyone else ok? Did anyone know he was gone? Was anyone coming to save him?

So many questions and none with answers.

He tried to keep his breathing even, desperately wanting to remain unnoticed. Maybe he would get some answers. This was like one of those lessons Tamaki gave them...

_"We, of course, are beautiful people. Not to mention we are _**_rich_**_ beautiful people so of course people would want us for themselves, or our money, or both! So we must be prepared for the worst!" Tamaki declared dramatically._

_Haruhi gave a sigh, "Why was I invited to this meeting?"_

_"Because," Tamaki began, "You attend Ouran High so of course people would assume you are rich! You are just as likely to be kidnapped as any of us!"_

_"Whatever you say senpai," Haruhi sighed, not sure how people being jealous and wanting to be rich and beautiful translated to somehow getting kidnapped..._

Tamaki had gotten on about what to do should any host club members were ever kidnaped...Kaoru had never imagined he would ever had to apply a lesson that he laughed at to real life.

_You want to try and remain unnoticed! Of course this is hard to do with our exceptionally good looks, but you must try men! - And Haruhi - you must try!_

Thankfully, this part of the lesson was easy to apply since his kidnappers still thought him unconscious.

_Do not talk unless spoken to! This is a very important rule! People that kidnap are poor angry people that do not understand polite society so you must always wait until they are ready to talk. _

Kaoru easily followed this rule, he didn't want to say a word to the men that had not hesitated in hurting him. He would rather not deal with another blow to the head.

_Now, without talking to them first because as explained before this is not the proper thing to do, you must try to find out the reason why you were kidnapped! This can make the situation go so much smoother if you know what they want._

Of course, Haruhi had then asked how Tamaki seemed to have such information on the subject where he shushed her thoroughly and told her not to question him and bla bla bla bla bla. Kaoru was kind of wishing he had listened a bit more now.

He tried to listen to the whispering men, hoping that maybe he could find out what they had want, just like Tamaki had instructed. Who knew such a lesson could be useful?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please tell me what you thought of my first kidnapping scene! I have never done one before so tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed. :D<strong>


	43. Listen

Kaoru tried to listen, his ears strained, his eyes struggling to remain close to feign sleep, but he peeked up anyways, the two men were not even paying him any attention..  
>The men's whispering were had to decipher at first as they talked in hushed voices, before finally their volume started to increase, their words getting more heated, the air tense with whatever banter was being exchanged.<br>"Why should we even have to listen to him anyways?" the man in the passenger seat hissed, running a hand through his already ruffled hair, "We don't even know if he's being honest."  
>"Why would he lie?" the driver asked with an exasperated sigh as though they had been over this before, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly as though trying to reign in his annoyance.<br>"He's a con man! A kidnapper! He had to hire us for the dirty work, and we haven't even gotten paid half price! We only got a lousy 40000 yen each!" the ruffled haired man countered, listing offer numerous reason as to why they shouldn't listen to such a horrible man. If he was this horrible, why even work for him was Kaoru's question. Of course he did not voice, as per Tamaki's kidnapping lesson.  
>The driver sighed. "4000 yen isn't that bad."<br>"Considering that we are kidnapping someone I would think it is!"  
>The calmer of the two seemed adamant to make his partner agree with him. "But consider the full price! 500,000 yen each! Doesn't that sound appealing?"<br>The other man grumbled in agreement, yes this sounded like an old argument indeed and Kaoru now had a better idea of why they wanted him. Money. Even though it didn't seem like all that much money to Kaoru, he could understand a commoner's desire for it, seeing how much Rain could spend using eve a small portion of that money for example. So, it wasn't that hard to guess in the first place why he had been kidnapped...  
>"And we don't even have to kill the kid," the driver continued, making Kaoru stiffen, his breath held at this new bit of information, "All we had to do was kidnap him, drop him off, and we are home free!"<br>The man in the passenger seat once again ran his hand through his hair. Kaoru wondered if his hair was ever smooth.  
>"Yea, I guess you're right," ruffles said, "someone else is getting ripped off at least. Killing the kid's going to cost a lot more anyways and they probably are paying the killer the same amount we're getting."<br>"I wouldn't be surprised," the driver agreed and then began going on about how they would spend their reward money, but Kaoru didn't listen any further. It was hard to focus on anything after learning that someone was planning to kill him. That sick, nervous feeling in his gut had intensified, making him nauseous, he was ready to cry tears of worry and frustration, he was lightheaded, exhausted, and just wanted to be back with his friends.  
>This was definitely not a good development. If only Tamaki's lesson on kidnapping how covered what to do if someone is planning on killing you.<p> 


	44. Rescue

They reached their destination all too soon for Kaoru's liking, the car jerking to a sudden stop. Kaoru's eyes quickly snapped back shut and he worked to maintain the illusion of unconsciousness, forcing himself not to wince as one of the men slung him over their shoulder.

The pain swift and uncomfortable. His breath came out in a sharp huff, but the men didn't seem to really care that much. His was just a thing they were using to get their money. Why should they care? Oh right, maybe because he was a human being!  
>Kaoru didn't dare fight though, he didn't want to get beat, granted that was more pleasant sounding then death, he would prefer to avoid any pain.<br>"Don't break him Goro," scolded the one man that Kaoru recognized to be the driver, his voice more calm, collected. Even though his words were a warning, he didn't put much emotion into them, he sounded more bored than anything at the moment.  
>"I won't Hisoka," the man named Goro scoffed, "Besides, they're going to kill him anyways so why does it matter?"<br>The sickening reminder made the pain in Kaoru's gut seem so insignificant in comparison to the thought of his own murder. Death. His death. Yea, he would take a few bruises over this any day.  
>A stray thought crossed his mind, wondering if someone was coming to save him. He dearly hoped so.<br>And though he didn't know it at the time, someone was coming to save him. Two someone's actually and they had no plans on giving up.

Takao and Dai had found the car that the kidnappers had taken Kaoru away in parked outside an old radio station, the small building run down and secluded. A good base that was away from the public eye and was easy to defend - against any normal citizens that is.  
>Lightning and Avalanche were careful to keep their borrowed motorcycles hidden at a safe distance away to keep their presence a secret. It was not hard, they were experts of course. They easily made their way to the side of the building, not a soul in sight. Now they knew where Kaoru was, all they had to do now was rescue him.<br>They quickly scouted the small building: all doors were locked, windows sealed tightly shut, any sign of life undetectable. Any normal person would think this place was properly abandoned, but there were small signs the untrained eye would not see.  
>Small things, the hinges on the doors and windows recently greased, shiny looking, allowing silent entrance and exit from the building. A fresh trail of matted down grass leading from the back door to another car, hidden a ways away. A half eaten sandwich tossed out into the tree line, the meat still fresh.<p>

There were a few other things that would have given the kidnappers away, but Avalanche and Lightning needed no more proof that this was where Kaoru was being held, all they need was a way to get in and found one surprisingly easily.  
>The front door.<p> 


	45. Sadao

"Good, so you managed to get someone, since all the other attempts have _failed_," greeted a third party, as Kaoru was dumped unceremoniously onto something that was thankfully cushioned and he could only guess it to be a mattress. He hit it with a thud an did his best to remain unnoticed as he listened carefully to this new voice.

"Well _sorry_ if they knew martial arts," muttered Goro quietly, the boss seemingly ignoring it or just not having heard it. Kaoru had a feeling it was the first by the way it suddenly felt more tense in the room.

"We have one of the boys," Hisoka announced, "Now we want our money like you promised."

"I thought the plan was to have all six boys. Why is it then that I only see one?" continued the third man threateningly.

"Our other man tried to get the small blonde one but was found unconscious in one of the market alleyways. We were going to have him follow them home so as to locate the other boys but that obviously didn't go well. So we took matters into our own hands and got this one. If you want the other children you come up with an idea Sadao." Goro told the man who Kaoru assumed to be Sadao.

This was the man that wanted to kill him? Why? Kaoru didn't even know this Sadao character! So just what had he done to make the man want to kill him?

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now boy," Sadao all but growled, making Kaoru almost jump in fear and surprise at being called out.

Kaoru waited a moment, unsure if he should oblige before he slowly looked up, wincing as the light, though dim as it may be, hit his eyes and he could now see the three men before him clearly. He ignored the two kidnappers and looked at the man that seemed to want to kill him. Right...no reason to be terrified or anything by that little thought.

The man wasn't all the much to look at at first glance. Black hair, brown eyes, he wasn't all the tall but he wasn't short either, he wasn't buff or fat or really skin, he was just so average. But his eyes, though Kaoru was glad looks couldn't kill because the way that Sadao was looking at him right now...pure hatred.

"Why?" Kaoru wanted to ask, "Why do you hate me so much?" He didn't though. He knew better than that.

"What is your name boy?" Sadao growled, it seemed he didn't like to speak in human anymore and everything was becoming a growl. That's one messed up man.

"Kaoru."

"Kaoru...?"

"Hitachiin," he finished, refraining from growling back at the man. It was surprisingly easier said than done. Just looking at the man made him want to grind his teeth together, though that would be understandable considering his situation.

"Kaoru Hitachiin," Sadao drawled, a sickening smile on his face, "I'm going to enjoy this."

Kaoru's stomach seemed to drop even more if that was possible, whatever "_this_" was, he certainly didn't want to find out.


	46. Secure Door

Avalanche and Lightning slipped in through the front door, just as quiet as they suspected it to be with the freshly greased hinges. Their footsteps were silent to the ears of humans, their breathe kept even as they listened carefully to their surroundings, there was not so much as the ticking off a clock to be heard or the scurrying of a mouse.

It was not hard to imagine where they where keeping Kaoru, and it only took a minute or two of scoping out the area for any possible booby traps - which were all quickly taken care of - before moving on to the door leading to the basement.

Locked tight.

Bolted closed.

Bullet and sound proof.

A secure door in every means of the word.

...

BOOM!

Now it was no longer a problem.

Oh well, so much for secrecy.

Lightning gave Avalanche a dull look as though asking, "Did you really have to knock it off its hinges?"

Avalanche shrugged a gleam of satisfaction in his eyes that his friend easily noticed, and then the conversation was forgotten as they heard the sound of a gun, the old yet familiar click as the safety was turned off. There was no time to waste.

Lightning and Avalanche bound down the stars, pushing themselves to go faster, they had to be fast, needed to be for Kaoru's sake and their own, especially if they were up against armed opponents.

Lightning quickly went to Kaoru's side, the red head's eyes were wide with shock at the scene unfolding before him but he had no time to take it in as he was picked up into the arms of his bodyguard and Lightning flew back up the stairs and outside, taking Kaoru back to their hidden transportation.

"What - how - Takao was - and- " Kaoru stuttered, eyes still wide as Lightning searched through the storage pack on the motorcycle and finding a pocket knife.  
>Lightning easily freed Kaoru's feet and wrist, instructing him to rum the previously bound body parts to restore proper circulation.<p>

"Dai?"

"Hn."

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked, brow creased with concern at his friend's odd behavior, for certainly he didn't seem to be acting normal, the flow of his motions, the look in his eyes...

Lightning smiled, and Kaoru was reassured seeing the easy going manner suddenly appearing his Dai's eyes. "I'm fine, but did you get injured anywhere?"

"Just a bump on the head," Kaoru admitted, "But what about Takao? Will he be ok? Those guys had guns Dai!"

Dai chuckled, lowering his head so Kaoru would not be concerned by seeing the face of Lightning instead of the person he knew and trusted as Dai. "He'll be fine, don't worry about him. He is a martial art master after all."

"But shouldn't we help him?"

"There will be no need for that," came a new voice, making Kaoru's snap away from Dai and to the smiling Avalanche.

"Takao!"

"Yes, safe and sound, now, let's get you back home."

"But what about those guys back there?"

"They are taken care of," Takao said, mind flashing back to the image of three men bound and unconscious, "The police should be coming soon to pick them up."

Kaoru looked at the man in awe, "Woah, how did you beat them up so fast?"

"Are you underestimating me now, Kaoru?"

"N-no sir!"

Takao chuckled; Avalanche was slipping away, and when he looked to his friend it seemed Lightning was already gone leaving only Dai.

"Let's head back now," Dai spoke up, mounting his ride.

"Hey Dai?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get these bikes anyways?"

"Let's just say we borrowed them from some very understanding men."


	47. Ride Back

The ride back to the farm was long, too long for Kaoru's liking; his body was sore, chilled from the wind, he was hungry, and wanted to sleep.

"Stay awake," Dai yelled over the wind, feeling his riding companion's arms slack from around his sides and Kaoru nodded weary against his back, his forehead gently thudding with each nod. It was a hard request to oblige to though, he was just utterly exhausted, his nerves were frayed and he wanted, no _needed_ to sleep and to recover.

Dai squeezed the gas harder - and could see Takao following his lead - rushing to get back to the farm, a place he was starting to consider home, so the young red head could get finally get some well deserved rest. He certainly couldn't risk the boy falling asleep on him now.

Though then Dai felt the jitters run through Kaoru's body, and he pitied the young one, the constant transitioning between the need for sleep and the fear of what had just occurred; the shock was still strong.

Kaoru hated it, the fear he would feel that would constantly keep coming back to torment him, the darkness that had enshrouded the basement that he was held captive in that at the time had been scary but now seemed even more terrifying somehow as the realization of what had happened was sinking in.

He had almost died.

He would have most likely been killed had it not been for Takao and Dai's rescue, and just in time.

What had Sadao really wanted? Why, why had the man wanted to kill him? Just...why?  
>Kaoru was still so confused, he just didn't understand, no answers would come to him.<p>

And to even make it all worse, he felt the horrifying feeling of tears pricking at his eyes and then helplessly rolling down his cheeks in an endless stream, one after another. And before he knew it sobs racked his body, his breathing had grown ragged and even slightly painfully as his body shook in fear and utter relief. And it just wouldn't stop. He couldn't catch his breath, his chest ached from the irregular pattern. It was all too much to take in. His mind just couldn't process it all.

Why was it that when he was just inches away from death he did not feel the terror and fear that he felt now? Why was it that instead of feeling better he only felt worse?

"Its alright boy," Dai told him, his voice gruff with affection, "Just let it out."

And so he did, wetting the back of Takao's worn, old shirt with his salty tears.

And when he felt he could cry no more, his eyes drooped in a sleepy manner, and though he did not sleep his mind rested. The only thing he was aware of was the wind battering against his skin, his breath, and the steady beat of his friend's heart.


	48. Roll To a Stop

Takao and Dai rolled to a stop, the sound of the motorcycles sputtered to silence; the familiar sight of the old farmhouse more than welcoming. Kaoru's eyes fluttered open at the lack of movement and sudden silence, he looked blankly at the place before him, too weary to do much else.

Takao chuckled while Dai reassured the poor boy, "You may sleep now Kaoru."

The boy starred at Dai blankly for a moment not understanding what he said before a small smile grace his lips and he obliged, eyes falling back shut, body slumping as his breathing evened, falling into the blissful embrace of slumber's dark arms.

"Do you want to carry him or shall I?" Takao offered, something of a smirk on his face as he looked at the sight before him.

Dai grunted as turn around and picked up the unconscious Hitachiin twin before giving his friend a bland look.

Takao laughed, "Very well, I will go get the others."

Dai gave another grunt of acknowledgement and walked in the door his friend held open, taking Kaoru to his room.

Takao then slipped to the storage room, knocking on the door and hearing the startled jumps in reply.

He glanced out the nearby window and shook his head sadly at the dusky sunset with the last of the sun's light still peeking across the sky. They had missed dinner time.

"Rain, its me. Takao," he said, picturing her perking up at the sound of his voice, "I'm home."

"Master?" came the muffled reply, "Master! Guys, we got to get this stuff out of the way! Come on! Honey! Wake up! They're back! They're back!"

Shuffling feet and the sound of moving furniture could be heard before the door was flung open and the puffy-eyed, tear streaked face of Rain and the others were before him.

"Master!" she cried happily, launching herself into his arms to which he easily return the embrace.

"Takao," Hikaru began uneasily, "Takao is...is..."

"Your brother is in bed, asleep," Takao assured them, "You may go see him, just don't wake him up."

The friends speed off without another word. Rain gave her master a kiss on the check and told him, "I'm glad you're safe."

Takao gave her a fatherly smile and ruffled her hair as he had done so many time before. "Now go see your friend."

She beamed and rushed off to follow the others, out of sight in moments. She did not see Takao reaching up to touch his cheek or the fond smile that graced his lips and the affection in his eyes.

If only she knew how much he wanted to be called her father...but she did not, all she thought about at present was the condition of her friend and crush.

She had still yet to tell him of her feelings.

Hopefully that could change soon.

She stepped into the room, everyone huddled around the sleeping red head, and Hikaru holding his brother's hand, tears of relief slipping down his cheeks. Finally everyone was back together.


	49. Welcome Back

Everyone wandered off to bed eventually - well a bit more like Dai shooed them out of the room - they were reluctant to leave their friend but no argued the comfort of being tucked securely under the covers and going to sleep for the night.  
>Rain flung the dirty and sweaty clothes from her body, relieved to slip into the clean and soft cotton pajamas and snuggle under her blankets. Her eyes quickly drooped shut and her mind thankfully emptied of the worrying thoughts that now plagued her of telling Kaoru her true feelings. She could worry about it tomorrow.<br>A small smile curled at the corners of her mouth as she drifted into the world of dreams, where a certain mischievous twin was smiling back at her.  
>"Rain-chan! Rain-chan!" called a happy voice, much too happy to be so early in the morning.<br>"Honey?" Rain groaned as she began to wake up, her eyes fighting against the bright light that shone down on her face, her curtains had been pulled back. Something then clicked into place, and her eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why are you cheerful this early in the morning?"  
>"Takashi promised to make pancakes this morning! He makes the best pancakes in the whole wide world! I haven't had to have any of his pancakes, since, well, since we got here! He even gets this special syrup, but I guess we probably don't have that here, do we? Well come on! We have to get up!" Honey finished his ramble with a hurry gulp for air before beaming at his sleepy companion.<br>Rain chuckled and could only smile back, it was hard to stay mad at that bubbly form of energy with such sweet amber eyes. Even though people really shouldn't be so happy at seven thirty in the morning...  
>Another thing that suddenly came to mind was the thought of Kaoru.<br>Kaoru was back.  
>Safe and sound.<br>He was home.  
>The worry and fear of yesterday was gone. She had been able to see him for herself yesterday, see his calm and peaceful face as he slept, but now she would get to see his smile, hear his laughter, and hopefully get around to telling him a thing or two about how she felt.<br>The thought of being energetic didn't seem so bad now that she was being to feel so lighthearted herself.  
>"Come on Honey, let's get ready for breakfast." Rain chirped, hopping out of bed and quickly grabbing the brush to run through her hair.<br>"Yea!" Honey cheered in agreement and rushed back to his room to go and change out of his pajamas, adorned with yellow bunnies.  
>Rain couldn't help another giggle as she gently pushed closed the door to change herself, rushing to put on the first thing she could grab.<br>And with a quick inspection in the mirror she deemed herself good and ran to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! :D<strong>


	50. Sore But Safe

Kaoru's eyes peeked open slowly, the sight of the sun burned at his eyes for a moment before he could blink past that and look around him. A sigh escaped his lips before the corners of his mouth tugged up into a weary smile.  
>His was safe.<br>Sore.  
>He winced as he hesitantly stretched, his body protesting the motion.<br>Yup, definitely sore.  
>But safe.<br>He glanced around and felt a huge burden lift from his heart at the sight of his brother resting beside him, sound asleep, their arms brushed up against each other like always, the familiar gesture was so welcomed he felt his eyes water slightly, he was too tired to care if he was being overemotional. It was just so good to be back.  
>And like always, when one twin woke the other was soon to follow.<br>Hikaru grumbled a bit as he squirmed around before his eyes fluttered open and he just starred at Kaoru for a moment blankly. Smiling at him like he did every morning. And then...  
>"Kaoru!" Hikaru cried, lunging across the small space between them to engulf his twin in a bone crushing huge.<br>Kaoru groaned at the sudden pain, "Hi-Hika-ru."  
>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hikaru exclaimed, loosening his hold but refusing to let him go.<br>Kaoru slowly returned the hug, careful not to push his sore body to much but held his brother tight. It was so good to have his brother again, his best friend, the person that he had known all his life, the person that had always been there for him.  
>He would be lying if he said a few tears didn't drip down his cheeks, his brother would be lying too.<br>To ruin the moment his stomach had to growl. Loudly.  
>"Want me to bring you breakfast?" Hikaru asked, pulling back so he could look his brother in the eye.<br>Kaoru pondered it a moment, but wanted to see his friend just as badly as he wanted to it. "Let's go eat," Kaoru declared, pushing himself up. He gave his brother a reassuring smile to the look of concern, easing his twin's worry.  
>Hikaru beamed and hopped up eagerly, "Let's!"<br>Hikaru busily hurried around, getting their clothes ready, insisting to fix Kaoru's hair after doing his own, and then demanding that Kaoru have his arm slung around Hikaru's shoulder so as to help him to breakfast.  
>"I'm sore, not fatally wounded," Kaoru muttered.<br>He was silenced by his brother's effective glare and was shuffled along down the hallway, biting his tongue from any grumbles that wanted to escape.  
>The last of his morning grumpiness vanished at the sight of a laughing Rain, a smudge of batter on her forehead and cheek and Mori and Honey smiling back. Tamaki and Haruhi's heads popped in the kitchen, wondering what the laughter was all about.<br>It was good to be back.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! :D<strong>


	51. Breakfast

"Kaoru-kun!" Honey cheered, and everyone stopped, turning to the doorway.  
>"Morning everyone!" Kaoru smiled, waving at them with the arm not slung around his brother's shoulder.<br>Everyone seemed to want to rush and hug him - well except for Mori who was content to just smile - but held back, not wanting to injure him any further.  
>"So, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!" Kaoru chirped happily, patting his stomach to emphasize his hunger.<br>Honey easily launched into the wonders of the breakfast that was about to be prepared and Tamaki proceeded to explain the many ways how this specific breakfast was extremely beneficial. Haruhi calmed him down and Hikaru was rolling his eyes so he then got scolded. Mori tried to hush Honey who had tried to talk louder so everyone could hear him and Kaoru and Rain shared a smile, eyes lit with mirth.  
>This was as it should be.<br>Everyone together and happy. Worrying over the silliest things and complaining over trivial things that weren't even that bothersome. Eating sugary goods and Tamaki somehow managing to convince you it was healthy to eat.  
>Yes. This was as it should be.<br>Then again, maybe there was one thing missing.  
>Rain snuck a glance at Kaoru to see him feebly trying to protest to being babied but not succeeding in being allowed to walk on his own. Her lips twitched into a smile but it was quickly gone as she pondered further about how she was suppose to say something to him. Suddenly he looked up and caught her looking at him. Rain whipped her head in the other direction, her ears suddenly burning and she knew her face was flaming red.<br>"Good going Rain, just stare all you want," she thought sarcastically. She peeked back up at him hesitantly and saw him smiling widely at her and she ducked her head back down quickly.  
>"How am I suppose to tell him I like him if I can't even look him in the eye?" Rain wondered absently as she busied herself with finishing breakfast. She sighed, not even aware of the action until a voice asked her, "Everything ok?"<br>"Kaoru!" Rain jumped at his sudden presence, somehow managing to have slipped away from his brother's side.  
>He smirked, seemingly pleased with himself making Rain scowl at him.<br>"Don't got to be so happy with yourself," she grumbled, turning her back on him as he chuckled.  
>Is it possible to hear a smirk grow? "I'm sorry."<br>"Yea, yea, whatever you say," Rain said with a roll of her eyes, "Now go sit down or something."  
>"I'll stick with the or something if you don't mind," he said, leaning in close to whisper in her ear softly, making her blush from earlier flare back up widely, even the tip of her nose had turned a rosy red. Oh yes, he would stick with the "or something".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, if so pretty, pretty, pretty pleeease review!<br>**


	52. Convincing

Tamaki gathered the members of the Host Club after breakfast while Rain made Kaoru take all of his medicine that she had for him which allowed them at least an hour if Kaoru argued properly.

"Ok, so plan Make-Kaoru-Confess-To-Rain is a go?" Tamaki confirmed.

He received nods of agreement though Haruhi was hesitant, "She would really interfere senpai? Shouldn't they do this on their own?"

"Haruhi!" he cried melodramatically, "Without our help, our dear Rain would have to end up confessing to Kaoru and that is just not right!"

"Well, I don't really see anything wrong with it," she pondered aloud, a finger coming to rest upon her chin thoughtfully, "As long as they are able to tell each other how they feel, what's bad about that?"

Tamaki and Hikaru shook their heads sadly in mutual agreement. Tamaki clarified everything for her, "Haruhi, Kaoru is a Host Club Member, is he not? Exactly! And it is our duty to make every lady happy! But that is the duty of a Host Club Member, and that is not what Kaoru needs to do. No, now is the time he must be a man! He must step forth and declare the undying spring of love that is flowing from is heart!"

Tamaki continued on a bit, but Haruhi did not follow, her thoughts were questioning the words she heard and she couldn't help but ask Mori, "Is it just me? Or does this feel really familiar?"

"Hn." Mori agreed, a single nod of his head as they continued to watch Tamaki, in awe of how he was able to ramble on about the same subject endlessly.

"I think they understand Tamaki," Kyoya told his friend simply, a finger reaching up to push his glasses back into their proper place, "Now, let's get to work. Shall we?"

And so came the unanimous cry from the Host Club, "Yea!"

Finally they could put their long awaited plan into action.

Right?

Elsewhere, Rain had successfully made Kaoru take half of his medicines, only two more to go.

"Come on Kaoru," she pleaded, "You only have two more left."

He shook his head adamantly, "No thank you. The first two were nasty enough."

"Please?" she begged, leaning in closer, hand coming to rest on his thigh as looked up at him through her long lashes.

Kaoru swallowed thickly, momentarily losing his train of thought, but he managed to catch himself mid-nod.

"No thanks," he managed and received a pout in return, her lips pursed in displeasure that just about drove the young teen crazy. Finally she leaned back, heaving out a tired sigh.

"What will it take for me to convince you to take it?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, if so pretty, pretty, pretty pleeease review!<br>**


	53. Agreeing

_Previously:_

_"What will it take for me to convince you to take it?"_

* * *

><p>He had to hold himself very still, her words sounded tempting, tempting to use to his advantage. But he couldn't. That'd be wrong! This was Rain they were talking about! But what if...couldn't he just maybe...would it be so bad if he...<p>

"Kaoru?" Rain murmured, her playfulness slipping away as she looked up at her friend with concern, the back of her hand coming up to rest on his forehead, her other hand resting against her head to compare the temperatures as his face flushed hotly.  
>"You're really hot," she thought aloud, brow crinkling in thought, "Are you coming down with a fever?"<br>And she leaned closer, ready to put her forehead against his to test his temperature once again, his heart rate sky-rocketed. She was so close...  
>Her eyes then locked with his, and a blush of her own covered her cheeks as she realized the close proximity, but she didn't lean away. Didn't move, suddenly wanting to...<br>"A kiss."  
>She blinked rapidly, startled that he had seemingly read her thoughts, her blush deepened.<br>"What?"  
>"A kiss and I'll take the medicine." His voice was a soft, raspy whisper, no trace of a smirk anywhere to be seen.<br>And then, Rain felt the corners of her lips twitch, slowly pulling back into a smile as though hesitant to believe that what he really said was true.  
>"A kiss?"<br>He bumped his head against hers lightly in agreement, and then she could see the way his mouth was starting to curve up.  
>"A kiss."<br>She didn't need anymore confirmation. Her hand came up to cup his face, her thumb rubbing against his cheek back and forth and she leaned even closer as her eyes slid gently shut.  
>The next thing she knew was the sweet taste of his lips, the ever so soft feeling over his hair, somehow he had pulled her closer. His hands where in her hair, on her neck, pulling against her waist, holding her cheek, he was so sure in his administrations she became fully lost in him. The only thing registering in her mind was Kaoru. His scent, his taste, the feel of him. Kaoru.<br>She felt something wet slip across her tongue and she gasped at the feel, suddenly her mouth open to his and their tongues dancing. Back and forth.  
>How long time passed, she could not say, but all too soon the burning feeling in her lungs forced her to pull back and she smiled to the out of breath red head before.<br>"You know what?" she murmured, breathing still ragged, face flushed and hair in total disarray.  
>Kaoru didn't think he had ever seen anything more beautiful. "Hmm?"<br>She leaned in close against, having their foreheads touch, as she whispered, "I think I should give you medicine more often."  
>He beamed, "I couldn't agree with you more."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Epilogue up next! I love this couple!<br>**


	54. Epilogue

A couple of years had passed.  
>Rain was happily leaning back into Kaoru's embrace as she watched the other former Host Club members, now all out of high school. Honey had managed to find the deserts and Mori was attempting to convince him to save some of the sweets for next time. Hikaru was flirting with Haruhi and Tamaki was regaling Kyoya with an extraordinary tale that he had heard.<br>They were in Rain and Kaoru's new house they had just bought, not quite in the city, but it was not a farm either. Yes, they were finally together. Engaged actually.  
>Tamaki had been very disappointed to learn that he would not be able to put his plan in action, it had roses, and candles, and moonlight and everything! It had taken a while for the Host Club Members to raise his spirits, but he finally brightened when he realized that he got to help Kaoru set up for the night he asked Rain for her hand in marriage.<br>Much had happened, Hikaru had finally confessed to Haruhi and had found her feelings were mutual. Tamaki had taken the news of Hikaru and Haruhi surprisingly well, and was currently crushing on the local flower shop owner.  
>Kyoya had started up his business, of course, it was successful. He had a very pretty secretary too...<br>Honey and Mori were teaching martial artists and kendo. They were famous for being good with children. Then there was also the little fact that Honey had started to fall for a pastry chef girl and Mori was dating an aspiring author.  
>Everyone was growing up.<br>Of course, Sadao had not been forgotten either. Takao and Dai successful managed to have the police take proper care of Sadao and his goons.  
>Speaking of which, Takao and Dai were doing well. Dai had convinced Takao to move from the old farmhouse and join him in their new private business to help citizens. They visited often, both proud of their growing business and being able to help others.<br>Rain couldn't imagine a better life.  
>"What are you thinking about?" Kaoru whispered softly, gently pulling away Rain from her thoughts.<br>Rain smiled and answered, "How lucky I am."  
>Kaoru chuckled, "Yes, you got me didn't you?"<br>"Shut up," Rain muttered, her elbow meeting his gut and she heard the satisfying result of his groan.  
>Kaoru moaned dutifully, "Shutting up."<br>"I love you."  
>"And I love you," Kaoru replied happily. The couple suddenly looked up, the sight of six smiles faces greeted them.<br>"You two are just so adorable," Tamaki cried in a sing-song tone.  
>Kaoru rolled his eyes and he felt Rain laugh.<br>"So Rain dear," Tamaki continued, "When shall we take you dress shopping?"  
>"Tamaki, the wedding isn't for another 6 months," Rain reminded him with a soft smile.<br>"Now Rain, 6 months will fly by!" Tamaki declared.  
>"I'm sure Mother would love to design a dress for you," Hikaru offered, the others giving nods of agreement.<br>"That would be lovely," Rain replied.  
>Wedding plans continued on, Tamaki unofficially taking charge, Kyoya jotting down notes, and everyone offering up their help and ideas.<br>And it felt as though Rain only blinked her eyes and six months had passed, just as Tamaki had said. The day had finally come. Everything was perfect, silver and blue scattered about, smiling faces and laughter. Everyone watched as Takao escorted Rain down the aisle, all eyes glued to the beautiful bride.  
>The dress was lovely, simple yet elegant.<br>Blue combs adorned her hair, twisted up in a fashionable style, her exposed neck had on a silver necklace with a heart upon it. Her dress draped off of one shoulder in a very greek-like shoulder, hugging her curves, and flaring out ever so slightly from the hips as it fell to the ground, all but hiding her silver high heeled sandals.  
>At her side stood the groom. Red hair wild as ever, clad in a black tuxedo with a blue flower, lovingly named Cupid's Dart, tucked in his chest pocket. His green eyes bore into hers as the exchange the final vows.<br>Rain knew that nothing had ever felt so right as she pledged her life to him with the traditional words of, "I do."  
>"You may now kiss the bride."<br>Flashing his bride a wicked smile, Kaoru obliged.  
>As he pulled back from the quick, but passionate kiss, he grinned madly and told her, "I love you Mrs. Rain Hitachiin."<br>Need it even be said that the new bride returned his glowing smile? "And I love you."

**The End**


End file.
